A Covenant's Tale
by MoonWolfRunner
Summary: What if two of the boys had sisters? What if they were 'special', but not like their brothers? What if the other two boys fell in love with them? What if someone else wants them? What if that someone else will stop at nothing to get them? Post Movie! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I will state here and now that I own nothing, but the plot and any characters you don't recognise. There is no money being made and no copyright infringements are intended.**

I would also like to point out various spelling mistakes with names from the movie. Here is a list of all the characters in the movie, the actors who played them and the way the movie spells their names. All of this information was obtained from the movie website, the actual movie script(online), the movie itself and imdb.

Caleb Danvers - Steven Strait Not Denvers(Steven is a singer like John Denver is, but that's the only similarity they have), but Danvers, with an A, not an E.

Pogue Parry - Taylor Kitsch Not Perry, but Parry, again with an A, not an E. Not Pouge(phoentically speaking that spells Pooj), not Poge, not Poug(Pahg). It's Pogue(Pog (Po, like the red teletubby(hehe)long O sound and hard G sound like in Gary)

Sarah Wenham - Laura Ramsey like the town of Wenham, between Ipswich and Boston, MA hmm you think that's where the writers got her last name from?

Tyler Simms - Chace Crawford Not Sims(that's a game folks where you can control the players and make them do whatever you wish - hey that's exactly like fanfiction!!), but Simms, with TWO M's

Reid Garwin - Toby Hemingway Not Red or Reed or even Ried, but Reid

Chase Collins - Sebastian Stan His name has an S in it. Unlike Chace Crawford who plays Tyler, who has a C.

Kate Tunney - Jessica Lucas Again people are forgetting the E. TunnEy, not Tunny.

Aaron Abbot - Kyle Schmid Not Abbott, but Abbot, only one T here folks

Evelyn Danvers - Wendy Crewson Not Denvers, but Danvers, please refer to Caleb.

James William Danvers III - Stephen McHattie that is why Evelyn calls him William and others call him James. In the original script it refers to him as both William and James, so take your pick here. For last name, please refer to Evelyn and Caleb.

Kira Snider - Sarah Smyth Not Keira but Kira, not Scneider, but Snider. No E in the first name. For the last name, try to think of it as, Kira is very snide(sly, malicious, mean), so therefore she is a Snider. Yes I know the German word is schneiden, but the movie is English, so we stick with it.

Ryan Bael - Robert Crooks Aaron's friend not Bale(he is kind of hot like Christian Bale, but alas, they are not related, why, well their last names are different)

Bordy Becklin - Jon McLaren Aaron's friend Not Brody, but Bordy. Most people mix up the O and the R. This one I'm kind of stumped on, not sure if there was a typo in the script for his name or if the writers were trying to convey his personality in his name??

Provost Higgins - Kenneth Welsh Higgins, not Higins, there are Two G's

Gorman Twoberry - Frank Fontaine it amazes me that people don't get Gorman Twoberry's name wrong, when he only has like two lines in the whole movie, yet the main characters names get completely screwed up??

Coach Hamm - Neil Napier Hamm, not Ham. Like the volleyball player, not the food. Remember it this way, he is a sports coach, so his name is the like sports player's, with Two M's(hmm, does this look familiar? Hamm, Simms!!)

Nicky - Jean-Loup Yale funny how no one gets Nicky's name wrong either. Maybe it's because his name is on the bar or the fact that he owns a bar that he allows young teens to hang at?! No one better be messing up his name, especially if he allows that and have you seen the bat he carries around and the size of his arms? Trust me, I wouldn't mess up his name either. Oh wait I was wrong!! Found a few stories that refer to him as Nickie(that is so a chicks spelling), Niki(the guy is not a female stripper), and Niky(ok this one was close, someone just probably forgot the C, all throughout the entire story!)

Sorry if I've come off as snotty, but it just really bothers me when people spell names wrong and there is no excuse for it. Every official website that you can find on The Covenant, has all of the characters names spelled correctly on them. It only takes a few seconds to look up how to spell a characters name. I know they are fictional characters, but I try to look at it as, I don't appreciate when people butcher my name, so why would I want to do it to an established character. If it is a character that you make up, hey, spell the name however you please, but if it is a name in copywritted print, please at least make an attempt to spell it or even get it correctly.

Thank you

Now that I've witched enough, lets go and meet our characters and see what they are up to.

PS - for the great shower scene debate. When Reid leaves the showers after practice and walks away with only a tiny towel around his neck, then he towel whips Tyler. The dialogue is as follows.

Reid towel whips Tyler.

Tyler jumps and says, "OW"

Reid laughs and gives Tyler a cocky grin and says, "Say my name!"

Tyler looks at Reid's face in disgust and throws a towel at him and says, "towel up, dude."

Reid grabs the towel mid air and throws his wet one on another persons back, walks to the end of the benches and notices Aaron giving Chase a hard time and wraps the new towel around his waist.

So for all the debators, it's "towel up, dude."

The Covenant script


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_Corin is Caleb's younger sister, they are about a year and a half apart and Payton is Pogue's younger sister, they are about a year apart. Both girls were sent away to boarding school, in England, when they were 10. Mrs. Parry died about a year after giving birth to Payton. She had gotten cancer and since she was pregnant, could not have treatment and by the time the baby was born, the cancer was too far advanced to do anything. She took a year to die and then Pogue and Payton were raised by countless nannies and sometimes their father and by Mrs. Danvers, Mrs. Simms and Mrs. Garwin. Mr. Parry died when Payton was 12 and she decided to stay at the school all the time and Corin being her best friend stayed with her. Coming home was too painful. After Mr. Danvers death, the last of the fathers to die, Mrs. Danvers, who was now Payton's legal guardian, no longer thought it was safe for the girls to be away from home, so she sent for them and transferred them to Spencer. The boys are in their final year and the girls are juniors. With moving back, they don't start school right away and in fact show up 2 weeks after the whole Chase incident_.

Corin looked around at the sleepy little town. Not much had changed since she was last here. It amazed her how different things could look and still stay the same. She looked over her shoulder to watch Payton struggling to pull her luggage from the cab. She had to laugh. Only Payton would try and stuff as many thing into as little as possible, instead of using more bags. Now she had a collection of overstuffed luggage that wouldn't cooperate. With a slight flick of her wrists, Corin pulled the luggage out of the trunk and smiled at Payton's raised eyebrow. They paid the oblivious cab driver and watched as he pulled away.

"You know, he could have seen you."

"I doubt that, he was too busy watching your bum." Both girls chuckled at this and started to walk down the road towards home. Their luggage followed dutifully behind.

"Tell me why we couldn't be dropped off in front of the house again?"

"Yeah ok and before we even get there, the whole town knows we're back. I miss everyone, but I would like to see our friends and family first, before we are drowning in welcome." Corin stated a matter of factly. Payton simply nodded her head in agreement.

A few moments later the girls saw an iron gate. "Here's the Garwin's place, so we're just about there." It was very easy to find the 4 homes, if you knew where to look. Most people weren't even sure if any houses were down this hidden run down lane. One street over were mansions of grandeur, so everyone pretty much ignored this backwoods lane. This suited the 4 families just fine, it meant no unwanted visitors. The girls entered the large iron gates and Corin looked at her family home for the first time in 5 years. Payton would be staying with her for now. Pogue was living at their home, but Payton hadn't worked up the nerve to return home yet. When they neared the house, they noticed various cars in the drive. The front door was unlocked and the girls walked in.

"Hello?" Corin called out. The sound of her voice echoed in the large home. The sound of high heeled shoes cut the silence.

"Corin? Payton? Is that you honey? Oh my, look at you two, you look gorgeous. Turn around." Mrs. Danvers swept into the entrance when she heard the door open and greeted her natural and adopted daughters. She hugged both girls and wiped some tears from her eyes. "Oh you girls are too beautiful. Look at you. You are all grown up. You're not my little girls anymore."

"Mom, we will always be your little girls." Mrs. Danvers beamed at this and then called for the butler to take their luggage up to their rooms.

"I put you in you old room and Pay honey, you are in the room right across the hall. You girls are home earlier. We weren't expecting you until after Halloween."

"The papers that we were waiting on come through faster, so we wanted to come home right away. That's is ok, isn't it?"

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure someone was going to pick you up at the airport."

"It's ok mom, we took a cab and had him drop us off at the fork." Evelyn Danvers smiled. "So mom, what has been happening lately?"

After talking for a little while and telling the girls the whole situation with Chase and how she had even been having a problem with drinking, both girls were starting to get sleepy from their long journey. They were worried for the brothers and their friends, but knew they could take care of themselves. They were also concerned for Mrs. Danvers, but she reassured them, she had been sober since Mr. Danvers died and she didn't plan on touching the stuff again, she felt it was time to start acting like a mother and stop wallowing in her self pity.

"You both look tired, why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep. The boys are gone on a 'guy' weekend, so they won't be back until Sunday night. They try and get away one weekend a month." Evelyn rolled her eyes at this and added, "It's not like they don't see each other every day!" Everyone laughed at this.

The four boys had always been very close to one another and even took baths together when they were little, along with Corin and Payton thrown in there. The boys always complained that the pesky girls were ruining all of their fun and why did they have to let their little sisters play with them. The boys made sure to play games that the girls weren't very good at or wouldn't like, typical loving brothers. Reid was forever tormenting Corin and pulling on her black pigtails or throwing spiders and worms at her. Tyler was fairly quiet when it came to the girls, but he still made his displeasure known about having them there. Both Caleb and Pogue were typical older brothers, in that, they would tease and ridicule their sisters, telling them they could or couldn't do something.

There were many pictures of the six of them, most with the boys scowling at the girls and the girls beaming at the camera and their brothers frustration. There was even one picture of all six of them sitting in the tub. Caleb was about 5, Pogue was almost 5, Reid was 4 and so was Tyler and Corin and Payton were both 3. They all had bubbles covering their faces like little old men with beards. Reid had a handful of Corin's hair in his hand and Payton's chubby body was leaning over Tyler's thin frame, trying to take a toy from him. Pogue and Caleb were both wrestling with one another and trying to dunk the other under the water. It was one of Evelyn's favourites.

"By the way girls, I am meeting with Caleb's and Pogue's girlfriends in the morning for breakfast, you are free to join me."

"Caleb has a girlfriend?" Corin asked astonished.

"Pogue knows what a girl is?" Payton was shocked.

Evelyn laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, apparently he discovered them a couple of years ago, after one of them kissed him."

"Eww, too much info."

"Well, you will get to meet the girl who swept him off of his feet tomorrow. Her name is Kate and she is a doll. As to Caleb, yes even I was amazed that he had gotten himself a girlfriend. Her name is Sarah and I personally think, she is perfect for him. You girls can meet them tomorrow, now get up to bed and get some rest."

The girls trudged upstairs and collapsed onto their beds.

The next morning found them on their way into Ipswich and to a little cafe. Sitting there were two very pretty girls. One had dark hair and mocha coloured skin and the other was blonde and fair.

"Girls, I'm so glad you could make it. I believe introductions are in order. This is my daughter Corin and Pogue's sister Payton. This is Kate and Sarah." She pointed to the dark haired girl first and then the blonde. "Kate is Pogue's girlfriend and Sarah is Caleb's."

Both girls looked at one another and then at their brother's girlfriends. "So you're our brother's girlfriends? Oh, we have so much to share with you!"


	3. Chapter 3

The five woman had never laughed so much in their lives. Who knew how much information you could get on guys if you just put their sisters, mother and girlfriends in one room together. Both Kate and Sarah were impressed with their boyfriend's sisters. The girls were nothing like the guys had described them. The were thinking they would be chunky, awkward, shy, pimply preteens. What they saw were two gorgeous, tall, curvaceous and confident young women. Corin looked like Caleb, she had dark hair, almost a black colour and vibrant blue eyes that stood out against her dark hair and pale skin. Payton was slightly taller than Corin. She had legs that went on forever and light auburn hair with hazel eyes, the exact same colour as Pogue's. She was more athletic looking than Corin and had a sweet melodic voice. Corin's was more husky. The best way Sarah could describe Corin's voice would be, she had a bedroom voice, one made for seduction. The girls were both funny and very intelligent. They also learned that they girls were juniors, but when they started school, teachers would be testing them and there was a possibility they would move up a grade, into Sarah and Kate's level. During this time Evelyn was quiet, just sharing tidbits about the boys once in a while. It was getting to be lunch already and they decided to stay, have lunch and then spend the afternoon shopping.

"Girls, why don't all of you come over after you're done and spend the night at our place? The boys will be home tomorrow night. I think you could all use a girls night." Everyone nodded their heads. Even though they had only known each other a few hours, they all clicked perfectly.

It was later that afternoon when they arrived at the Danvers Mansion and all of the girls thought it would be a good idea to take a swim in the indoor pool. They even convinced Evelyn to join them. All of the girls were enjoying the warm water, when Corin went to the little storage shed to find another lounge chair.

"Hey girls, look what I found. These must have belonged to the guys." In her hands, she was holding a pile of Super Soakers and they were big ones. It looked like there were five or six of them and a few even had the back packs. Corin raised her eyebrows and quickly started to fill one with a back pack. She strapped it onto her back and smiled at all of the remaining females. To everyone's surprise, the next one out of the pool, filling a gun, was Evelyn.

"What do you say ladies, liven things up a bit?" Instantly the rest were grabbing water guns and arming themselves.

"GO!" was yelled and an all out female water assault was launched. They were running through the whole house, soaking anyone they encountered.

Caleb stepped out of the hummer, shaking his head. It had been Pogue's turn to book the cabin this year and he couldn't believe the guy only booked for two nights, instead of their usual three and on top of that, he had booked for Thursday and Friday nights. Since they didn't realise, they had missed Thursday night and only got to stay Friday. Someone else had booked for the Saturday and Sunday nights, and all the rest of the cabins were taken for the weekend. So, it meant, they were coming home early.

All four guys were taking their stuff out, when they heard screams coming from the house, female screams to be exact. All four ran for the house and rushed in the door. To Caleb's and everyone's astonishment, they were greeted with Evelyn Danvers running through the entrance way, in her one piece bathing suit and large Super Soaker strapped to her back. Before Caleb could ask, he heard someone from the library shout, "I found her, she's in the entrance." A lot of things happened all at once. Kate came sliding down the banister, her bikini clad bottom, up in the air, giving Pogue and the rest of the guys a very nice view. Sarah came running into the entrance from the library, she was also wearing a revealing bikini and two other girls came from the kitchen, one of them on roller blades. All four girls attacked Evelyn and she gave as good as she got. None of the guys had moved. They were all too shocked. They recognized Evelyn and Sarah and Kate, but the other two, they weren't sure of. They looked familiar, they were probably friends of Sarah and Kate's from school. The one on roller blades had a halter style bikini on with boy shorts and had ample assets in the chest area and curvy hips and thighs. She bent over to better soak Evelyn and Reid bit his hand and let out a "Damn!" The other one had long legs and was athletic looking. Evelyn was rolling over, trying to get out, when she noticed the new arrivals.

"Caleb, boys!" She was smiling and laughing. All activity stopped and the place was completely silent. "You're home early."

"Yeah, well someone booked the wrong times." He looked over to Pogue, who grinned sheepishly.

"Well don't stand there, come on in." She motioned for all the boys. The girls had started to clean up and Kate and Sarah both went and greeted their boyfriends. Corin and Payton were watching everyone, amazed at the changes.

Evelyn stood quiet for a moment before she said, "well, are you going to say hello to your sisters anytime soon?"

To say Caleb was shocked, was an understatement. He looked at the two girls, no women, in front of him. There was no way this was his little sister and her best friend.

"Hey Cay." The girl smiled at him and called him his nickname that only she used. Before he knew it, she was hugging him, wet clothes and all. He looked over to Pogue and noticed he was in a similar situation.

Corin let go of Caleb and went and hugged Pogue, then Tyler and finally Reid. Payton made her rounds also.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here until after Halloween."

"Yeah, we were, but stuff got done faster, so here we are." Corin flared out her hands and did a small bow. She was standing right in front of Reid and gave him a very good show of her assets. He cleared his throat and quickly shoved his hands in his pockets. All three guys knew this was his subtle way of adjusting a hard on. Caleb glared at Reid. Pogue saw this and chuckled, until Caleb nudged him and motioned for him to look at Tyler. The youngest son was transfixed, on Pogue's younger sister. Pogue narrowed his eyes and discreetly kicked Baby Boy's foot. The younger man started and looked away, his cheeks turning red.

"Girls, lets go dry off and we can make something to eat." Evelyn said as she headed up the stairs. The rest of the girls followed. The guys were left in the entrance. Caleb turned fully to Reid and growled at him.

"If that, happened because of you looking at my LITTLE sister. I will personally rip it of Garwin." Caleb gestured to Reid obvious arousal.

"Come on man, did you see her? She's not so 'little' anymore." Caleb glared at Reid and Tyler snorted.

"Baby Boy, you are a nice young man, but that is my little sister and there better not be any un pure thoughts of her in that head of yours."

Tyler muttered under his breath. Reid was laughing his head off.

"What was that?" It was quiet for a few seconds. Until Reid broke the silence.

"Hey man, if I am being given the big brother talk, you can join me."

"Fine! I said, too late. You have to admit she is very nice looking. I mean, give me a break, I'm an 18 year old male and there is a really hot female right in front of me, dressed in only a revealing bikini. What else do you want me to do?"

"How about look away."

"Sure I'll walk around with my eyes closed, just so I don't accidentally look at your sister. At least it's me and not some horny perv."

Pogue relaxed a bit and slapped Tyler on the back. "You are a horny perv Tyler, but at least I know you would treat her properly." Tyler smiled at Pogue.

"Don't think I'm going to be giving you the go ahead with my sister, Garwin. She's innocent and I don't want you corrupting her." Reid mock saluted Caleb and gave him a cocky grin, that clearly said, he had no intention of listening. "I mean it Garwin."


	4. Chapter 4

_I submitted this one a little early. From now on, I will be submitting one chapter a week. This story is already at 10 chapters, but I want to give myself a little bit of writing room. Thank you to all who have reviewed and who have added this story to their favs._

Kate kept giving Payton looks out of the corner of her eye, while they were all changing. Finally Payton couldn't stand it anymore.

"What?"

"Some has an admirer."

"No I don't!" This time both Sarah and Corin joined Kate in nodding their heads.

"Yes you do hun. You had that poor boy stupefied." Corin laughed at her friend.

"Like you're one to talk, Cori. It seems Blondie Locks was having a hard time restraining himself and when I say hard, I mean hard." Payton wiggled her eyebrows at the word hard and Sarah burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok, I saw you know. That was a tad bit embarrassing, especially since we used to take baths all together, in the altogether. He was so annoying. Constantly pulling my pigtails and shoving me in the dirt."

"You know what they say. When a little boy likes a girl, he torments the hell out of her."

"Well if that's the case, then he was in bloody love with me."

Both Sarah and Kate looked at each other and smiled.

"What are you two thinking?"

"Well, you said he used to pull your pigtails, why don't we give him a little blast from the past. Where are your pj's?"

Corin went and opened her pj drawer and Kate came running over. She started to hold up pairs of pj's while Payton and Sarah shook their heads. She pulled out a pair of black cotton lounge pants and a tight black tank top that read, 'kiss this', in red lettering. On the seat of the pants, there was a picture of a pair of large red lips.

"Perfect. Now put it on. Oh wait hold on, you need some sexy underwear." Kate threw her the pj's and started opening other drawers, until she found the one she was looking for. Sarah stood up and joined Kate.

"This should go in the record books. My brother's girlfriend gets into my underwear." Corin said it so deadpanned that the other three in the room burst out laughing.

"Well we'll just make sure that we keep it between the two of us!" Sarah said flirting. Kate was still looking, until she held up a pair like they were the lost treasure of some ancient civilization.

"These are the ones. Do you have a matching bra? Can't have you going down there poking everyone's eyes out."

"I'm not that big!" Corin cried out.

"Sweetie, when the boob goddesses were tapping their wands on every females chest, they hit yours, a few times. You have got a nice rack on you. Flaunt it. If I had your body, I would run around naked all day long."

"Not like Pogue would mind."

"Please, little sister in the room. Do not need to hear any of my brothers fantasies. Eww www." All of the other girls were laughing so hard. Kate found the matching bra and handed them to Corin and shooed her to the bathroom to change. She then looked at Payton and gave her a slow smile.

"Oh no, I can dress myself, thank you very much."

"Come on. It will be fun. Make poor Tyler sweat." Payton hung her head and resigned herself to her fate.

A little while later, the four girls headed down stairs to help Evelyn in the kitchen. "Where are the boys, mom?"

"I told them to go and do whatever they wanted, that we were going to have a girls night." She turned back around and continued cooking the eggs. Sarah nudged Corin and gave her an apologetic smile. Evelyn turned back around and asked her daughter to go and turn on some music. Corin made her way to the library and switched on the speakers that were connected throughout the house. She put a few cd's into the multi player and turned the volume up. She could feel the music flowing through her body and her hips started to swing to the beat. She could feel someone behind her and turned to find Payton, with her hands in the air and her short silky shorts riding up further on her long legs. Her tank top had also ridden up and was exposing her pierced belly button. Corin smiled at her best friend and looked over to the entrance where Kate and Sarah stood.

"You two know how to dance?"

"Of course." Kate smiled.

"If I weren't so in love with Caleb and had a particular penchant for the male anatomy and all it's parts, I think I may be tempted." Sarah smiled seductively at Corin. Corin threw her head back and laughed. The four girls heard a groan from one of the corners and turned to see. There standing in the rows of books, stood the four boys. All of them were trying to pretend to be looking for a book. Corin laughed and ran towards Reid. She spun him around and hopped onto his back.

"Since you're here Goldie, carry me back to the kitchen." Reid was shocked and didn't move for a few seconds. Corin started to kick her legs and reached down to smack his butt. This prompted him into action and he made his way out of the library. Payton had her hand on her mouth and was turning red. Sarah looked at her questioningly and mouthed,

"Goldie?" Payton nodded and Caleb was the one to answer her question.

"When they were younger, whenever Reid's hair got longer, it would curl and Corin took to calling him Goldie Locks, after a while it was shortened to Goldie. She is the only one that Reid will let get away with that name. He's always had a soft spot for her. She was the only one of us that could tell him what to do and he would obey without question." Caleb was scowling slightly. Sarah reached up and kissed his cheek and whispered,

"I think they would be great for each other and apparently so do their hearts, now we just have to convince the two of them." Caleb's scowl lessened, but didn't disappear. Payton linked her arm into Tyler's and pulled him out of the library and made her way to the kitchen also. Pogue went to follow, when Kate grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"She's a big girl and he's a big boy. Besides, we were doing more than that, at that age." She gave him a pointed look.

"She's my little sister and he's like my brother."

"Yes she is, and yes he is, but they are not related to one another." Kate smacked her boyfriends bum and sashayed her way out of the library. Sarah turned towards Caleb and smiled.

"Don't be a prude sweetie. Give them both a chance." She followed Kate out of the library.

Reid loved the feel of Corin on his back. He could feel her breasts pressed against his back and he wanted nothing more than to rip off all of their clothes. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was thinking how much nicer it would be to have her in front of him. He knew Caleb didn't want him corrupting his baby sister and Reid was torn. She was no longer the chubby, awkward little girl he used to love to tease. She was a stunning, gorgeous woman and she was also one of his best friend's younger sisters. There was a time when even he thought of her as a younger sister. He shook his head and tried to clear it of the dirty thoughts running through. He prayed she wouldn't slide her legs down further and encounter his particular problem. He thought of his grade 10 science teacher naked and this brought a shudder of revulsion. Corin leaned forward, her two pigtails sweeping the sides of his face and she whispered in his ear.

"If I'm getting too heavy, you can put me down."

Reid swallowed and then answered, "no you're fine. I hardly notice you." Gods, why did she have to look and dress like a siren and then go and wear her hair in pigtails like a little girl. To top it off, he had noticed her choice of underwear, white cotton. If he wasn't mistaken, her bra matched. If that didn't scream virginal, he didn't know what else did. That particular image was a HUGE fantasy of Reid's. Why did have to be her. He reached the kitchen and set her down faster than he intended. She stumbled and laughed. Her laugh was sexy and it sent shivers right through to Reid's cock. What he had managed to deflate in a minute, she raised right back up again, at full mast, in two seconds. He was going to be taking a lot of cold showers.

Now Reid was in no way a man whore like everyone believed, sure he had a few girls, but nothing like the rumours said. In fact in his life he had never had an official girlfriend and he could count the number of girls he had slept with on one hand. It didn't mean he only had sex five times, no he had a lot of sex, it was with only five different girls. He was very picky about who he slept with and once he found someone, he would usually stick to them, going back again and again. He stepped away from Corin and smiled at Evelyn.

"We are going to get going now. We'll leave you ladies to your fun." With a smile and a flourishing bow, he walked out of the kitchen and ran into the rest of the group.

"Come on guys, lets go to Nicky's." Caleb looked at Reid puzzled and then nodded his head. He kissed Sarah goodbye and turned away when he saw Kate and Pogue sucking on each others faces.

Payton laughed and said, "ok did NOT need to see that." Kate broke apart and murmured an apology. Pogue just laughed.

"If you're not too tired later, maybe join us at Nicky's. Looks like we'll be closing the place down." Pogue sighed to Kate and Payton, while he turned and looked towards Reid, who was by the door waiting.

The girls nodded their heads and entered the kitchen, while the guys made their way to the door.

_Hope you liked it. Please tell me by reviewing. ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

Kate picked up her phone and dialed Pogue, letting him know they were on their way. It was almost midnight and Evelyn told the girls to go out to Nicky's and have some fun. Again Kate volunteered to dress Corin and Payton, without asking. Kate was wearing her famous slim jeans and a low cut long sleeve top and pointed two inch heels. Sarah had on a pair of low rise jeans and a tight fitted silk top and her white vans. Payton was wearing a short flared black skirt, that only emphasized her long legs and a wrap around top and sandals that wrapped around her legs. Corin was wearing a pair of combat style pants that hung low on her hips and showed off the tattoo on her lower back and a halter top that showed off the tattoo on her shoulder blade and made her chest completely noticeable and a white pair of chucks. The girls were in Kate's car and almost at Nicky's, when they were passed by a couple of speeding cars.

Payton looked over to Corin and gave her a look of uncertainty. Corin said nothing, but continued to watch the cars coming closer behind them. When they passed Corin could feel a rush of danger. There was something not right about these people and it made her uncomfortable. Payton must have been feeling the same thing because she shifted nervously in her seat. They pulled into Nicky's and saw the two cars that had passed them, sitting in the parking lot. Corin shrugged her shoulders and decided to put it off. She didn't want to dampen anyone's night.

They entered Nicky's and were met with a crowd of kids and music. Over to one side was the bar and surrounding the bar were pool tables. Further back was a dance floor and small tables. The music looked to be coming from a jukebox in the corner and the kitchen was behind the bar. Kate stood on her tip toes and looked around.

"I don't see them," she yelled over the music.

"Maybe they're sitting down." Sarah answered back. "Are you two hungry or thirsty?" Sarah asked Payton and Corin. When they both nodded their heads, she leaned towards the bar and spoke to the bartender. "I ordered us some hamburgers and fries and cokes."

Payton leaned closer and said, "sounds good." The girls stood by the bar, while they waited for their food. They paid and headed over towards the smaller tables in the corner. Once they made it through the crowd, they say Pogue and Caleb sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey baby." Kate leaned down and kissed Pogue. Payton covered her eyes and pretended to gag. Corin turned to look at Sarah and she shrugged her shoulders while Sarah kissed Caleb on the mouth.

"Where is Goldie and Baby Boy?"

"They were by the tables." Pogue said, looking to the pool tables. He snagged a few of Kate's fries and tried to take some of Payton's. She stabbed him with her fork and glared at him. "Hey, Kate lets me have some of her fries!"

"Yeah and Kate also lets you maul her. I don't!" Kate couldn't help bust out laughing at this. Just then a really good song came onto the jukebox and Sarah jumped up.

"Oh, I love this song, come on, you have to come and dance with me." She grabbed Corin's hand and pulled her along. Kate stood up and nodded to Payton.

"We better go and keep those two out of trouble." Payton nodded and followed.

"Hey man, should we be concerned that our girlfriends want to spend more time with our sisters, than with us?"

"No, besides, it saves us from having to go over there and dance with them. Now we can sit back and just watch."

"Speaking of watching, is Abbot over there, staring at my sister?"

"Caleb, you are paranoid."

"No look, he is."

"Yeah and Reid and Tyler are over there cleaning him up at the pool tables. Don't worry, your little sisters virtue will stay intact, especially with Reid looking out for her."

"What's that supposed to mean? He's the last person I would trust with my sister's virtue."

"Come on man, lighten up. You know how much Reid cares about Corin. He would never let anything happen to her and he would sooner cut off his own balls than hurt her. She's made it this far without you standing over her. I'm sure she will be ok."

"You're right. I need to lay off her."

"There's the spirit, now let's enjoy the view." Pogue turned back to the dance floor and his eyes fixed themselves back onto Kate. Caleb did the same with Sarah.

Tyler had just taken his shot and missed. They couldn't win every game or Aaron would get suspicious. It was now Aaron's turn to shoot and they noticed he wasn't making a move. Tyler looked to Reid and gave him a questioning look.

"Abbot, are we going to play or is it your nap time?" Reid chuckled. His grin quickly faded when Aaron said to his goons,

Man, I would love to tap that." Reid followed his line of sight and found Corin. Tyler stepped in front of Reid and placed a restraining hand on his chest.

"Take it easy man. Let's just beat him at pool and walk away." Reid nodded his head and then rapped his pool cue on the table. This got Aaron's attention and the cocky brown haired boy turned back to the table.

"Sorry Garwin, just checking out the newest meat. There is a really tasty looking one on the dance floor right now and I'm sure I could show her a really good time." Reid was holding the pool cue so tight, Tyler thought he was going to snap it in half. "Oh man, I thought her ass looked good, do you see her rack?" This time Tyler knew he could do nothing to stop Reid. He lunged at Aaron and pulled the startled boy to him.

"You ever talk about her like that again, I will beat you so badly, even your mother wouldn't recognize you."

"Woah, the Great Garwin is actually defending a broad. So is this one special, or is she just one you haven't gotten to yet? Don't worry Garwin, I'll save a piece of her for you, maybe." Aaron looked at his three friends and laughed. He was oblivious to Reid's rising anger. Tyler was looking for a way to diffuse the situation, when Kira came over with her gaggle of clones. She was followed by Corin, who was heading towards Tyler. Corin waved at Reid and frowned when he glared at her.

Corin couldn't understand what she had done wrong. The look Reid gave her, sent chills up her spine and not the good kind either. Tyler looked like he wanted her to be anywhere else but there, so she turned around and left. It seemed that Reid wasn't interested after all. From what Corin could see there were a group of girls around Reid and he was trying to impress one of them. He and another boy were fighting. Probably over one of the girls. If she went over there, she would only cramp his style and more than likely embarrass him or herself. She couldn't believe she was so stupid as to think that Reid could actually like her back. Why would he? He was popular, extremely good looking and could have any girl he wanted. She was none of those things. To top it off she was his best friend's little sister. She reached the table and feigned being tired. Caleb looked concerned for a moment, but Payton, Kate and Sarah all said they felt the same. They said goodbye to Pogue and Caleb and headed out the door. When they reached the car, the questions started.

"Ok I know we are not tired. Why did we just have to cover for you back there?"

"You didn't."

"Sure and Caleb wasn't getting ready to give you the fifth degree."

Corin told them the conclusion she had come to. It was quiet in the car and no one knew what to say. Reid was known to be a player and what Corin saw was probably true. They were all so sure that he had feelings for her. They were quiet the rest of the way back to the Danvers Mansion.

_Please review and tell me if it's good. heck, tell me if it's bad!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is another chapter for all my lovely readers. A big kiss for all who have reveiwed so far. I have not gotten a chance to write another chapter this week. I still have 5 more chapters done already, then I will have to start getting my writing butt in gear or I will be in trouble. This week will be spent writing. I also have another story that I actually started before this one and it involves Tyler and OFC. Let me know if I should start posting it or wait until this one is done. Now enough of the author babble, on with the story!_

Yes, it was official. Corin Evelyn Danvers was hated. By whom, you ask? Well by the clothing gods of course. She was currently standing in her room at a quarter to eight in the morning, Monday morning to be exact. Her uniform was on. Well almost. The skirt was on, the socks, the shoes, the tie and cardigan. Where was the shirt you ask? It was on alright, even buttoned up, though decently, NO! Her shirt that she had gone and gotten measured for was too tight in a certain female body parts area. She could do up the buttons, but if she planned on breathing at all, those suckers were flying off and knocking someone out. Either that or her boobs would come springing out from their hiding place and knock some poor unsuspecting person out. No matter what way you looked at it, someone was getting a concussion courtesy of Corin Evelyn Danvers' boobs. Payton came walking into the room and whistled.

"Shut up. Come over here and help me." Payton walked over slowly. Even she could see the danger.

"What happened? I thought you were fitted."

"I was."

"Maybe they sent you the wrong uniform order." Payton was trying to be helpful.

"Nope, it had my name on it."

"Maybe they got your name and someone else's mixed up? You know, put your name on someone else's order and their name on yours? Maybe there is someone out there right now that has your shirt on and is wondering if they are supposed to go parasailing with it."

"Thanks" Payton could always be counted on to cheer anyone up.

"It really doesn't look that bad. It is a little tight, but hey, maybe you can get out of homework. Just lean over the teachers desk and voila, no homework." Corin shook her head.

"What am I supposed to do?" Corin felt like crying.

"Oh sweetie. You'll just have to wear it today and then after school, go back to the shop and order some new ones. It's only for one day and you can keep your cardigan on." Payton really was trying to help. Corin nodded her head and resigned herself to her fate.

They arrived at the school and Corin pulled into the parking spot. Payton was already out of the car and heading across the lawn.

"Wait up."

"Hurry, we have to go to the Provost office first."

The two girls entered the office and made themselves known to the secretary, who did not look happy to be there. They were told to sit and wait. A few minutes later, or forever, according to Payton time, they were called into the Provost's office.

"Well ladies, I have had the opportunity to review your transcripts and I must say, I am truly impressed. Especially you Miss Danvers. The teachers have agreed that we should test you right now and just place you immediately into any classes that are appropriate. You can go into the teachers lounge and begin. There will be a teacher with you at all times and whenever you're done, just hand your papers into them." To say both girls were shocked. Payton started to panic and Corin wasn't feeling so hot herself. To lighten the mood, Payton leaned over to Corin and whispered,

"at least now you won't have to worry about killing someone with your lethal boobs." Corin tried hard not to laugh and almost made it. The Provost turned around and gave her a look that clearly said, laughing was not appropriate.

"Sorry." They sat down in the lounge, Payton on one end and Corin on the other. They noticed there was a teacher sitting between them. A stack of papers was pushed towards them.

"Now girls, these tests are only to see where you are in each subject. The British way of schooling is a little different from ours, so we just want to see what class it would benefit you the most to be in. You may begin and when you are all done, come back to my office. There will be eight tests you are taking, they are the basic core subjects taught here. Math, English, Science, History, Geography, Music, P.E. and Art Appreciation. We also have many alternative courses you can take if you are interested, but I will go over those with you later, when you are done. If you don't get them all done today, you can have tomorrow to finish. Good luck. You may begin." The Provost left the room and Corin looked down to her paper. It was science. She was good at science, so this one should be easy. She saw that this test included all the sciences and wondered if each one would be like that in the other subjects. She glanced up at Payton and saw she was furiously scribbling away. She put her head down and began.

Corin was just starting on her fourth exam when a bell went off. Looking up to the clock, she noticed it was noon already.

"You ladies may take a break for lunch, but be sure to come back here right after. Leave your papers there and I will get them. We will do your P.E. testing after lunch. Bring your shorts and be ready." The teacher stood and Corin and Payton left the room. They followed the crowds to the food and grabbed some lunch and sat down.

"How do you think you've done so far?"

"Ok. I am going to be so brain dead after today though."

"Tell me about it. Have you seen the guys yet?"

"No, I'm too tired to look." Corin mumbled into the table.

"Hey there's Kate." Payton stood on her chair and waved Kate down. Sarah was right behind Kate and both girls bolted towards Payton. Pogue saw where Kate was headed and followed.

When they got to the table, Payton hoped down.

"Pay, I don't want you standing on the chairs again."

"Don't worry big bro, I won't fall off. I can stand all by myself now." Payton gave Pogue an innocent smile.

"I know that, just someone could try and look up your skirt. Why do you have it so short. Pull it down, right now."

"What are you talking about? It is pulled down. This is the same length skirt that every other girl is wearing."

"Well it's a little too short."

"What are you, the Spencer fashion police? Bugger off."

"Pogue, honey. The skirt she is wearing is the same length as mine. It's just that she's got such long legs, the skirt looks shorter. Don't be so anal." Pogue looked conflicted and Kate raised her eyebrow, so he decided to drop the subject. Caleb came over and sat down beside Sarah.

"So how has your first day been?"

"I wouldn't know. We've been in the teachers lounge all morning, doing testing. They want to see what level we are at." Corin rolled her eyes and put her head back down.

"We have to go back after lunch and do more testing." Payton filled in. There were sympathetic nods all around. Corin just managed to finish her lunch when the bell sounded.

"Where were Reid and Tyler?"

"Detention."

"Ah!"

Corin and Payton made the trip to their lockers to grab their gym outfits and then back to the lounge and were greeted by the same teacher. "Your tests are on the table, finish it and when you are done, we will do the P.E. test. I will give you fifteen minutes to change and then we will head outside." Corin sat down and got back to work right away. She finished this one fairly quickly and then read through it again, as she waited for Payton to finish. Twenty five minutes later, Payton was handing her paper in. "Ok ladies, go and change and meet by the front entrance."

Corin pushed the doors open and was greeted by the brilliant sunshine. At least it was warm out. She had french braided her hair and her and Payton joined the teacher on the lawn.

The testing started off slow. Mostly running and doing some warm ups. The next part surprised, but pleased both girls. They were doing gymnastics. Both Corin and Payton were excellent in gymnastics. Before they knew it, they were heading back inside and preparing to finish the rest of their tests.

The final bell of the day had rung and Corin was ten minutes and one question into her last test. The one just before that had been maths and it covered everything from calc, trig, to regular everyday fractions. Math was Corin's strongest subject and one that oddly enough, she loved. This last one, she was hoping to avoid. History, her worst subject ever. She worse than sucked at it. This one was going to be a killer, or she could just race through it and they would put her in a lower class and then she wouldn't have to worry about it. Then again, it would mean she would have to come back for another year to earn one more senior credit. She needed to do well on this test. Glancing once more at the clock, she determined to finish this test before school tomorrow morning and at the rate she was going, it was going to take that long.

Corin cracked her stiff neck and set her pencil down. She was done, finally done. After glancing back to the clock, she realized there was still enough time to get dinner. She looked over to Payton and saw her face scrunched up. She scribbled something down and slammed her pencil down.

"Done!" Corin couldn't help but chuckle at Payton's excitement. The teacher that had replaced the last one, grabbed their papers and stood.

"The Provost will get these to the heads of each department to mark and you should have your results by tomorrow morning. Come to his office first thing." He walked out the door and the two girls followed. They noticed there were a few teachers in the main office. They must have been the Heads. They smiled and left quickly.

"What do you say we stop and pick something up and head home. I want to take a shower, eat and crash."

"Sounds good." A few minutes of silence was interrupted by Corin cursing under her breath.

"What's up hun?"

"The store is closed and that means I can't get my shirts till tomorrow night."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah."

"Well couldn't you just, you know, change them yourself? No one's around and it's not like I would get freaked out or anything."

"Oh my gods, I never even thought of that. I've been preoccupied with starting school, it completely slipped my mind. I guess I could, just this once. I can count on you to watch my back?"

"You even have to ask!" Corin smiled. She closed her eyes and could feel her lungs expand. She looked down and smiled at the results.

"Ok, lets go and get dinner." The two girls entered the little cafe and were soon heading for home.

"Where were you?"

"Testing. The Provost wanted to test us and place us in the right classes right away." Evelyn smiled at the two exhausted girls.

"The boys headed over to Nicky's. They were wondering where you were." She told them.

"We are too dead. I don't know about Pay, but I'm going to eat, shower and crash. Night mom."

"Night sweetie."

"Night Mrs. D."

"Night Payton honey." The girls trudged up the stairs with their food and disappeared from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this is a couple of days late. I caught that flu going around and felt lousy. I am still feeling icky, but will have the next chapter up at the regular time next week. huge thank you to all who have reviewed._

_here we go again!!_

Corin blinked her eyes and tried to cover her head with her pillow. There was something cheerful jumping up and down on her and she wanted nothing more than to shove that happiness where the sun didn't shine, so at least it wouldn't be glaring in her eyes.

"Come on wake up. We have to go. We have to go and get our schedules and I need food."

"You always need food Pay. I don't understand how someone so skinny, can eat so much."

"Who cares, wake up. Come on, up, up, up!" Each 'up' was pronounced by bouncing. Knowing there was no way she was going to go back to sleep, Corin rolled out of bed and made her way to the shower.

One hour; a uniform change; four muffins, Payton's breakfast and two coffees, Corin's breakfast, later, they were heading into the Provost office.

"Good morning ladies. Here are your schedules. Miss Parry, you have advanced in all but two of your subjects. Miss Danvers, you have in all but one. Now I know we didn't get a chance to go over the extra subjects. Here they are." The Provost passed a sheet towards them and they looked it over. "Now, Miss Danvers, I would suggest you take some more math subjects. Those seem to be your strong points. You will also need to take your junior level history, but the good news, you won't need to take it again for a senior credit. Miss Parry, unfortunately, you will need to take your junior English and science and then your senior English. However, there are a couple of students who are doing very well in that subject and I am going to be asking them to tutor you, so you will have a chance to try and get your senior English this year, or at least by the end of summer, if you are willing to attend summer school." Payton slumped in her chair.

"Well this sucks. Yeah, I guess I'll take summer school. At least I'll be done by then." Corin felt bad for Payton, she determined to help her as much as she could. They went over their schedules and made necessary changes and then headed off to their first official day at Spencer.

Payton had art appreciation first. Not that Corin didn't appreciate art, she just wasn't good at it, in any way shape or form. Give her an accounting page or ask her to figure out the number factors of Einstein's Theory of Relativity or The Quantum Theory and she was in her element. Hand her a paint brush or a paper and she was lost. She didn't think that coloring with crayons counted as art, especially after you reached the bra wearing stage.

She made her way to her first class. Good ole AP calc. No one could wrong with that. She opened the door and walked quietly into the room. It figured the whole class was silent. She handed her paper to the teacher and he motioned for her to take an empty seat. Looking around for the first time, she noticed this class had her brother and his friends in it. Oh great. She made her way up to an empty seat, that happened to be between Pogue and Tyler. Reid sat just behind Tyler and Caleb on the other side of Pogue. Tyler leaned over and whispered,

"If you need any help, let me know. This class is pretty hard. How did you make it in here anyway?"

"I worked hard!" The girl sitting in front of her turned slightly and smirked.

"I'm sure you did. How many blow jobs for the Provost did it take to get into this class?"

"Oh I wouldn't think of taking your occupation, after all you have to do something to pass these classes. By the way. I heard that you and Abbot are dating. Tell him I said hello. You know he has the cutest little birth mark, right there on his left thigh and oh that low moan he makes when, well you know when. Tell him hi." Corin sat back down after whispering in the girls ear. The girl turned back around and looked straight ahead after that.

"Miss Danvers," at this, many in the class turned and looked at her, astonished at her last name.

"Yes sir?"

"Could you please come up here and tell me how I came to this answer."

Corin looked at the board and stood. "Sure, but I have no clue how you came to that answer. It's not even close to being right." There were a few gasps in the room, including one from her brother. Corin grabbed the chalk and started to work on the formula. A few minutes later she turned and handed the chalk back to the teacher and waited. He smiled at her and started to clap.

"Well done. No one has caught that mistake yet or at least been brave enough to call it out. You are the first. Well done. Since Miss Danvers figured out the problem, there will be no homework tonight. Now get to work." Corin sat down in her chair and Pogue leaned over.

"How did you do that? You are my new hero." Corin laughed and shook her head. She turned and caught Reid staring at her. She turned back around and opened her books. There was no way, she was going to let him distract her.

Reid watched as Corin made her way to the front. Her skirt swayed with her hips and he noticed that there were a few males in the class that followed that sway, including the teacher. Perv! He also noticed Caleb giving everyone glares. Reid was still trying to calm down from a few minutes ago. Corin had leaned forward to say something to Kira and her skirt had ridden up and her ass was even more defined. His eyes stayed on her the whole time. When she sat back down, Pogue leaned over and said something to her and Reid felt something burning in his stomach. He shook his head and looked at Corin once again. Those blue eyes bore into him and he shifted in his seat. He told himself that she wasn't the type he went for. He liked his girls bottle blonde, slightly dumb, and stick thin. The only thing that Corin had was her large chest. Reid was a boob man, all the way, but Corin had too many other curves and she was too damned smart, plus she had dark hair. Really dark, it almost looked like liquid night. Reid shook his head and got back to work.

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the room.

"Cor, what classes do you have?" Caleb held his hand out and Corin placed her schedule in it.

"Crap, you're going to graduate when I do. How did you get in this many level fours?"

"That's what we were testing for yesterday. Hey there's Pay. We've got P.E. together next. I'll see you guys at lunch." Corin turned and met Payton halfway down the hall. Caleb was still standing there.

"Caleb, what's up? We have to get going."

"My sister has just as many advanced classes as I do."

"Yeah, we've always known she's a smart girl. What's the big deal? Maybe you can copy her homework." Pogue slapped him on the back and laughed. Reid and Tyler thought it was funny that Caleb was stunned.

"I know she's smart, but she's my little sister."

"Do I detect a bit of sibling jealousy?" Reid couldn't let this opportunity pass, to rile up the normally perfect Caleb, about jealousy.

"No, I'm actually kind of proud of her, but I'm also really scared."

"Why?"

"She also has advanced Quantum Physics." Caleb didn't need to say anything else. There were five people total in that class and two of them were from the local college, trying to improve their marks. The people that were in that class that attended Spencer were considered scary brilliant. They were called out all the time to help around the town with any scientific problems and they also worked with all the colleges and universities around. The teacher was said to be a savant. He was one of the top minds in Quantum Physics in the country, but he didn't like the crowds or recognition that he would have gotten from a top school. He shied away from anyone who wasn't in his class, including other staff members. No one said anything, but all were thinking it. Just how smart was Corin Evelyn Danvers?


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is a bit longer chapter and it's on time!! Hope everyone enjoys and please let me know by reviewing. I have decided to wait until this one is finished until I start posting my other story. Just a preview though, it's about Tyler and OFC. The sons learn they aren't the only abnormal ones and that an old enemy may not be as gone as they think. Tyler learns what it really means to love. It currently sits finished in my files, anxiously awaiting to be read._

Corin sighed and looked over to Payton. They were in P.E. and as far as they were concerned, this class was a joke. They were currently doing volleyball and both Corin and Payton were trying very hard not to smash the ball into the ground or into one of the prissy girl's faces.

"Ok class, now that everyone has had time to warm up, let's get into two teams and have a game." Sarah, Kate, Corin and Payton automatically stood together. Three other girls came over and asked to join them. On the other side of the court was Kira and her clones. "Come on girls, let's go."

The game started off fairly normal. Until Kira, who Corin had to admit, was a fairly decent volleyball player, decided to spike the ball in Kate's face. Kate shook it off and wiped her nose on her shirt. Sarah noticed the blood and she ran up to Kate.

"You're bleeding."

"Yeah, I saw that. Man, I'm probably going to have a black eye or two. This sucks. That bitch!"

Corin looked over to Payton and both nodded their heads. Kira was going down. There was a noise behind them and the girls all saw that the boys class were now sitting on the bleachers, watching. Some of the girls started flirting and primping in front the guys. Pogue saw Kate wiping her nose and Sarah rubbing her back.

"Shit, looks like Kate's got a bloody nose." Reid sat down beside Caleb and Pogue. Tyler sat behind them.

"What happened to Kate?"

"Not sure, maybe the ball hit her?" All four guys watched as Payton went over to Sarah and Kate and said something to them. They both nodded their heads and then she went to the rest of the girls on their side and they all nodded. The players all got ready and Kate went and sat down on the bench. Pogue made his way down and sat beside her.

"What happened?"

"Kira!" Pogue looked at the other girl across the gym and glared. He knew if it involved Kira, this was no mistake.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, the other girls have it covered." Kate turned back around and watched the game.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch." Pogue got up and went back to the guys. He quickly let them know what had happened and they all watched below.

The play started and everything seemed normal, until Corin squat under the ball and volleyed it straight up. Payton jumped up as high as she could and brought her arm back. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Payton brought her hand down on the ball as hard as she could and the ball immediately started a fast descent down, right towards Kira's unprotected face. The ball made contact and Kira let out a loud yell and dropped to her knees. Corin held her hand up to her face in surprise and ran under the net, to Kira. She bent down beside her and it looked like she was trying to help her.

"Hurt one of my friends again bitch and a broken nose will be the least of your worries! Catch me?" Kira nodded her head and continued crying. Corin stood up and looked to the teacher approaching. "I think she needs to go to the nurse, it looks like it's broken." The teacher nodded and helped the crying and bleeding Kira up.

Payton ran over to the scene and kept apologizing. "Don't worry about it Parry, it wasn't your fault. Nice spike by the way. Ever consider going out for the volleyball team? You should." The teacher reached Kira and helped her up.

The guys looked on astonished. "Why would Corin go and see if that bitch was alright? That was hilarious."

"I don't know. I don't think she did. Look at Kira." All four watched the girl huddled in the teacher's arm. She kept looking back at Corin, fear evident in her eyes. She looked up to the benches and caught Aaron's eye. He looked around and then pretended that he didn't notice Kira. She started to cry harder and then looked back once more at Corin. She was smiling at Aaron and gave him a little wave. This disturbed Caleb and the other guys too.

"Let's go find out what the hell is going on." Everyone sat there stunned and then jumped into action, following Reid down the steps.

"Ok, anyone want to share, what just happened." Caleb looked at Corin.

Corin looked around the room and saw that everyone else had cleared out. "The bitch purposely hit Kate in the face."

"OK! That doesn't explain the little Aaron incident." Reid was fuming.

"Oh that. Well I had a little chat with Mr. Abbott earlier today and we've come to an understanding."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I means, if I wanted you to know, I would tell you." Corin was starting to get ticked off at Reid.

"Settle down you two. What did you say to Kira. I know you weren't comforting her."

"Nope, I wasn't. Told her that if she ever messed with one of my friends again, a broken nose would be the least of her worries. Are you done with the inquisition?" Caleb nodded his head. The four girls made their way to the change rooms.

Tyler slung his arm over Caleb's shoulders and said, "if that girl doesn't scare you, I don't think anything will. Hey Reid, you sure you still want to get tangled up with her?"

Reid thought for a moment and then got a lascivious smile on his face. "Oh yeah. Anyone who can scare the shit out of us, has got to be into some freaky stuff." Caleb grabbed hold of Reid's shirt and glared at him. "Come on, you're going to wrinkle the shirt."

"You think you're funny Garwin? Maybe I should tell my sister what you're really like."

"Cut it out, you two. We are supposed to be brothers. Reid quit being such a pig. You know you would never do that shit with Corin, first because Caleb wouldn't let you and neither would any of us. Second Corin would rip your balls off and you are quite fond of them and third, despite what you say, you respect her too much. Caleb, you would never hurt Reid, for the same reasons and because Corin would kick your ass. She may not have the power, but admit it, she scares the shit out of everyone of us. Now quit being pussies and let's go." Everyone stared at Tyler.

"Since when did Baby Boy get so smart? Hey Baby Boy, where did all this philosophy come from?"

"I've just been observant lately. I figured it could only help my chances with Payton."

"Oh really and what have you observed, from observing my little sister?" Pogue looked threateningly at Tyler.

"That she likes food, she can eat more than some of us and she doesn't gain an ounce. She is very athletic and good at most sports. She is also really good at art, especially drawing and sketching. She only has a few friends, but is completely loyal to them and would do anything for them. She scares the shit out of me, because she could probably kick my ass if she wanted to and I think that I am falling in love with her and that scares me the most. Not to mention she has got the most rocking female body I have ever seen." Reid grabbed Tyler's head and rubbed it with his knuckles.

"Let's go, the girls are probably done and waiting for us." The four boys walked out of the gym and waited in the hall. A few minutes later the girls joined them.

Pogue leaned over Kate and kissed her nose. "How does it feel?"

"Still a little tender, but at least it's not broken. I don't think I will get black eyes either."

"I think you would look sexy with black eyes." Kate rolled her eyes and laughed. Payton made little gagging noises. She walked up to Tyler and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go sexy, I have a free period and I'm starving." Tyler grinned at the other guys and followed Payton down the hall. Reid came over and put both his arms around Caleb and Pogue's shoulders.

"There goes one whipped man. If I ever get like that, please put me out of my misery."

"You know, it's not so bad, being a whipped man. It does have it's benefits." Pogue smiled at Kate, as she snuggled into him. Sarah was beside Caleb now and leaned up to kiss him. Corin stood across the hall and laughed.

"We had better get going, before Pay gets to all the good food." The six remaining friends turned and followed the first two down the hall.

The first week had been agonizingly slow. Classes were challenging, but there was still something missing. Corin and Payton had both gotten used to the stares and whispers, it came with the last names. They even had gotten used to the jaws dropping to the floor when they walked by. There had been a few who tried to hit on them, but as soon as they found out their full names, somehow everyone of them had to be somewhere else.

Payton was getting bored and Corin could see her starting to fidget. She knew they needed to do something before one of them exploded.

"Do you want to do something tonight? Just the two of us?"

"Sounds good. Any ideas?"

"Nope, I figured we could just wing it. You know I haven't for almost a month now!"

"I know. I've been observant. I'm proud. Just wish you'd get off that shit you're on. I know it helps sometimes, but you get so out of it."

"You think I like it? At least I only take them after."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go you skanky ho."

"After you nympho." The two walked out of the building and into Corin's waiting car, not realizing a pair of dark brown and a pair of blue eyes were watching and listening to everything they had just said.

Kate turned to Sarah with wide eyes. "We've got to tell the guys what we just heard. We could help them or something. I thought they were really nice girls. Oh man, Pogue is going to be so heart broken."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them right now?" Kate gave her a look. "You're right, they would want to know and it would be easier coming from us. What if we heard wrong?"

"We should still tell them exactly what we heard." Sarah nodded her head.

"Ok, but telling them is your department. You're the one that remembers everything." The two girls quickly made it to their room and called their boyfriends. They were going to meet them in an hour. When they left the dorms, Reid and Tyler were outside, so they invited the two other boys along too.

"Are we planning on having one big orgy?"

"Reid, why do you have to be such a pig?" Kate shook her head and left with Sarah in her car. Tyler and Reid followed, in Tyler's hummer.

They parked in front of Pogue's place. They figured this would be the best place to come. Neither of the other girls had been there yet, since they had gotten back. Sarah ran up to Caleb and hugged him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, but it's only been two hours since school ended. What's going on?"

"Let's go inside. We'll tell you everything inside." They all entered the house and Kate greeted

Pogue.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Reid was looking irritated.

"I think you better sit down." Pogue looked at Kate, worried.

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's Corin and Payton."

Caleb stood up, "What's wrong, are they hurt, in trouble?"

"Calm down sweetie. It's just that as we were leaving class today, we heard them talking and well...Kate?" Sarah looked over to Kate and the mocha skinned girl nodded her head.

Taking a deep breath, Kate told them almost word for word what was said between the two younger girls. Everyone was silent for a while.

"Are you sure you heard right?" Tyler asked hesitantly. Pogue gave him a look.

"If that's what Kate said she heard, that's what was said. You forget, she can replay back any conversation, word for word."

"Oh yeah." Tyler hadn't forgotten, he was just hoping that somehow this time Kate hadn't gotten it right.

"What are we going to do?" Sarah was looking more towards Caleb, then anyone else.

Running his hand through his hair, he sighed. "I'm not sure."

It was Pogue that came up with a temporary plan. "I think we should just watch them for now. See what we can find out. We don't know if they are into drugs or alcohol or..." Pogue gulped and looked embarrassed.

"Sex?" Reid finished for him.

"Yeah. If we jump in too soon, they could just deny everything and then they won't trust us at all. We need to keep acting like everything is normal and get them to reveal it to us."

"Works for me."

"Me too."

"Count me in" The answers were all in the affirmative.

"We also need to watch them around other people, see who they hang out with and make sure they stay out of trouble. It also means that you're going to have to hold back on hitting on them, Reid, Tyler!"

"Hey no problem man, you know how I feel about people who do drugs. Drinking and having fun is ok, but drugs, they are just nasty. Most of the girls I've seen hooked turn out to be slutty whores. No offence guys, but you don't have to worry about me." Tyler informed the group. They all nodded.

"Reid?"

"Yeah, yeah, no hitting on the fearless leader's druggie sister. She is really hot, but I tend to like my women to be there when I'm nailing them, if you know what I mean."

"That's disgusting. You're a pig." Sarah threw a cushion at him.

"No, I'm truthful." Caleb shook his head and rolled his eyes. He knew how Reid felt about girls who did drugs. He had really liked a girl and went out of his way to date her, when he brought her to his room, she stripped and offered to give both Reid and Tyler a really good time. Once her clothes were off, she was so skinny and sick looking and she had track marks running up and down her arms. She was so out of it, she ended up passing out and puking everywhere. Both Reid and Tyler had never been so thankful. That was the last time he took anyone to his room and the last time he touched any girl who so much as held a cigarette to her mouth.

"We can't let them know." Everyone nodded their heads sombrely.

"Hey, maybe that's why Pay eats so much, you know, munchies?" Tyler startled everyone, but gave them more to think about.

Payton was standing on the seat of Corin's car and yelling her head off. She had her arms thrown up into the air and the wind was whipping her hair around. Right at that moment she felt alive. Corin was laughing and pulling on her legs.

"Sit down. You're going to attract attention, then what good will it do for us to try and relax?" Corin yelled over the wind.

Payton pouted, but sat down. "Where are we going?"

"The barn." Payton glanced over at Corin and hoped she knew what she was doing.

They arrived at the barn a few minutes later, well what was left of the barn anyway. Corin parked the car and climbed out.

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said it had been destroyed." Corin could only nod at Payton's comment. "So what did you have planned?"

"Let's have some fun!" Payton's smirk grew at Corin's suggestion and she shouted,

"Hell yeah!" The two girls took off running towards the field behind the barn and soon their outfits changed. They were both wearing leather from head to toe. Their tops were a lace up corset, that were an inch shy of reaching their belly buttons and while Corin's had capped sleeves, Payton's was sleeveless. They both wore low riding leather pants, that showed off their belly buttons and a good expanse of their hips. Their boots stopped just below their knees and Payton had silver bands running up her arms. Corin had on a pair of fingerless gloves, that stopped just above her elbows. Payton's hair was in a french braid and Corin had hers in a ponytail.

When they reached the middle of the field, both girls stood facing one another.

"Ready to get your butt whooped?"

"Bring it!" The sky lit up and the girls started dodging in and out, weaving all around. They eventually made it to the trees and that's when things got interesting. They were using the trees as cover and occasionally as weapons. They soon got tired of being so far away and were now using whatever they could find in a make shift hand to hand battle.

"Ready to give up?"

"No, why are you getting tired?"

"Never." They went into the fun, full force.

Almost an hour later, they were both sitting on the ground, exhausted.

"Crap, we have to walk back to the car and it's so far away."

"Screw it, I'm not walking." Payton waved her hand and her body floated comfortably towards Corin's car. Corin smiled and followed her friend.

Once they were seated in the car, they changed their outfits back. "You know, we look like crap. We had better get in and shower right away, before anyone sees us."

"Yeah. We had better come up with an excuse, in case we do get caught." Payton looked over to Corin and saw her nod her head slowly and then close her eyes.

"So, we went exploring in the woods and kind of got lost?"

"Sounds good, but what were we doing in the woods in the first place?"

"Party? I heard some kids talking in school about the parties they have in the woods around here."

"Cool, that'll work." The rest of the ride back home was spent in silence, almost.

"So what do you think of Reid?"

"Why?"

"I just thought I saw him checking you out. I know Sarah and Kate saw it too. Come on, you've got to admit he's turned into quite the little hottie."

"True. He also doesn't pull my hair anymore, so that's a bonus."

"Oh admit it, you would like it if he pulled your hair." Payton's eyes waggled. Corin fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"So what about you and Mr. Simms?"

"He's cute, really cute." Both girls smiled and it was silent once more.


	9. Chapter 9

_sorry this wasn't up last wednesday. I fully intended to put it up before I left for the weekend, but I got busy doing last minute running around and then I was gone all weekend with the family for my niece's memorial._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed again._

"Corin Evelyn Danvers, where were you last night?" Corin turned around to look at her older brother, who was being really loud, in the middle of the school hallway.

"Out."

"Where out?" Pogue leaned over to Caleb and whispered,

"I thought we weren't supposed to make them suspicious?"

"If I didn't bug her about it, it would be suspicious." Caleb whispered back. Pogue nodded in understanding.

"Not like it's any of your business, but we went to a party in the woods last night. Now can I go before I'm late? Do you have any other questions for me? No, good." Corin turned on her heel and stomped off. Payton went to follow her when Pogue grabbed her arm.

"Maybe you should hang around us today."

"Why?"

"I don't think that Corin is the best influence." Payton's jaw dropped and she stared at her brother for a few minutes. She then shook his hand off of her, turned back around to follow Corin and said,

"Screw you."

Payton caught up with Corin and let her know what had happened.

"Maybe you should hang around with them for a while. You know, so they don't hate you too." Payton scoffed and said,

"they can kiss my bum. You were there for me through thick and thin and if you think I am for one second going to abandon you, you're on drugs." Corin smiled and slung her hand over Payton's shoulders. They entered the class together.

They had forgotten that Reid, Pogue, Sarah and Kate were all in this class too. They sat down near the front because they knew the rest always sat in the back. All during class, the four kept passing notes to the two girls. Each time one of the girls would take the note, scrunch it up and drop it on the floor, without reading it. Finally Payton had enough. She turned around and glared at Pogue. For the first time in his life, Pogue felt truly afraid. After that, they were left alone.

The bell rang and the two girls left the class and headed out of Spencer. They got into Corin's car and drove.

"What a bunch of holes. I can't believe them. AAARRGGGG!"

"Calm down. They are just being older brothers. I'm ticked off too, but you know we are going to have to take it for a while. You and I both felt that evil a few weeks ago and they are going to need us. We have to keep training and try and stick as close as we can to them." Corin tried to reason with Payton.

"I know. Have you felt anything since then or gotten anything?"

"Not a thing and that's what really worries me."

"Caleb said he destroyed that Chase guy. You don't think it's him, do you?"

"I don't know, all I know, whatever it was, it was strong, evil and very ticked off. I'm not even certain that it's only one." Payton looked over at Corin worried.

"Where are we going?"

"To train." Payton simply nodded.

After class the whole group met by Caleb's locker and informed the others what had happened in class. Caleb ran his fingers through his hair and hit the back of his head against his locker.

Reid spoke up. "You said they went to the woods for a party?"

"Yeah."

"You know who goes to the woods for their parties, right?"

"Yeah." Sarah looked around confused. Caleb leaned down and said,

"All of the binge parties go down in the woods. Drug binges." Sarah put her hand to her mouth and looked at Caleb sympathetically.

Corin and Payton were both sweating by the time they finished. They reached the house and made their way to their rooms. Corin collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. A little while later Payton came in and asked if she wanted to go out to Nicky's.

They entered Nicky's and made their way to the pool tables. It was just starting to get crowded. Aaron came up to them and slapped down a twenty.

"So, would you ladies like to learn how to play?"

"Oh, we already know how to play." Payton smiled at Aaron. "The real question is, do you think you can handle playing with the both of us?"

Aaron laughed and took off his jacket, handing it to one of his friends. "I think I could handle you and a whole lot more."

"Bring it on, big boy." Corin whispered in his ear. Aaron shuddered from the chills racing down his spine. One of his lackeys smiled and leered at Corin.

The game went exactly how the girls planned it to go. Aaron lost, bad.

"You cheated."

"Aaron, that is low, even for you. Blame a girl for cheating just because she beat you. Come on."

"I don't know how, but you cheated." Payton laughed and before she knew it, Bordy, one of Aaron's friends, had her hands behind her back.

Corin found herself in a similar situation with Aaron. Two more of their friends came up to block anyone's view of what was happening.

"I say we take them outside and get our twenty dollars worth out of them." Aaron's friends all laughed.

"Well then, you won't be getting very much." Payton bit back.

"Oh sweetie, let me be the judge on how much you are worth. Don't you worry your pretty little head, we'll take care of you." The two girls were frog marched out to the back alley. Corin caught Payton's eye and gave her a slight nod.

The alley was dirty and smelled. Payton scrunched up her nose. "I hope you aren't thinking this is a romantic place." Aaron leered at her and shoved Corin forward.

"Now ladies, I think to start off, we should get a little show. What do you say boys. See some skin, know what we're getting before we buy?" The three others nodded, not taking their eyes off the two girls.

"Well, if that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask." Corin ran her hands up and down her body and started to pound her hips to the beat that was coming from inside Nicky's. Payton soon followed. Corin shimmied up to Aaron and pressed her body against his. Giving off little moans. She dipped herself down and pulled her shirt away from her chest, letting Aaron see all the way down her top. She reached up and undid Aaron's pants, while licking her lips and breathing deeply. She wasn't sure what Payton was doing, but knew the girl could take care of herself. She could feel that Aaron was hard already and she fought to keep the look of disgust off of her face. She wrapped her hand around his hard member and slowly stood up. She once again pressed herself into Aaron and could feel him rocking himself back and forth in her hand. She leaned up and nipped his ear.

"Do you know it only takes eleven pounds of pressure to break the male penis?" To prove her point she dug her fingernails into Aaron's member and squeezed. He tried to back away and it only tightened her grip. He stood very still, whimpering.

"Tell your lackeys to back off and leave us alone. If I ever see one of you bothering anyone of my friends, I will sneak into your room and finish this." With the word 'this', she squeezed once more. Aaron let out a painful moan. "Room 307, right?" Aaron's eyes widened and he gulped.

"Guys, back off. I think, we're done for today." The other three looked upset and tried to take one last grab at Payton. She cleanly roundhouse one of them and the other two stepped back. Corin let go of Aaron and zipped his pants back up.

"Yeah, isn't that neat. We're both black belts." Corin looked over to Payton, who was staring at the other two, ready for one of them to make a move. The one she had kicked was still on the ground, his eyes closed. Corin patted the front of Aaron's pants and said, "be good and stay out of trouble! I'll be watching." She and Payton walked back into Nicky's and sat at the bar.

They hadn't been there long, when a feeling came over them. Corin wanted to shiver and Payton was rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Payton leaned over to Corin and whispered,

"it feels like someone is watching us and not the flattering way either. You don't think Aaron's stupid enough, do you?"

"No, it's not him. He's sitting in the corner looking like he's going to crap his pants each time one of us turns in that direction. I know what you mean though. Someone is definitely watching and it's making me want to gag." Corin looked around once more and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, until her eyes came to the jukebox. There standing in the shadows were two figures. It was hard to tell features, but she could see they were both male and the vibe she was getting from them was evil. She tried to concentrate on the figures and started getting flashes. It was all coming so fast that she wasn't able to process it all before she felt dizzy. Her head started to spin and she wanted to throw up.

"We need to leave. I tried to see who it could be and I was bombarded with images. My sight is going and I need to take my pills before this gets worse." Payton nodded and stood up. They made their way out and Corin handed Payton the keys. Just as Payton took the keys from her, Corin was hit by a tidal wave of images. She stumbled back and grabbed the first thing she was able. It happened to be a car. The alarm went off and Corin grabbed her head. Her head was pounding so bad and she felt like she was drunk. Payton ran over and grabbed her around the waist. Payton saw a set of bright headlights coming into the parking lot and used that light to guide Corin to her car. Corin was babbling about her head and then she started to shake. Payton knew she needed to get to the car. She threw Corin in and reached into the glove box and opened the bottle of pills Corin had in there. Tipping her friends head back she asked,

"how many?"

"Just two for now. My vision is going and..." It took almost a full minute for Corin to slur out her answer and in that time, Payton was getting more nervous. She dumped two pills into her hand and forced Corin's head back and made her swallow them.

"Hey what's going on?" Payton heard Pogue behind her. She did so not need this right now. Here she and Corin were, in the parking lot of Nicky's. Corin looked spaced out of her mind and Payton was just caught shoving pills down her friends throat. Corin was only going to get worse with the pills. That was the unfortunate side effect. They took away the massive migraines Corin would get, but they left her loopy for a while. Each time Corin would get a vision, it was accompanied by a massive migraine. Payton looked at her brother and then at all his friends. She climbed into the car and started it up.

"We are heading home, I'll see everyone tomorrow." She put the car in reverse and pulled out, but not before Corin saw Caleb and waved at him, shouting,

"Caleb, hey, you know we have the same initials in our name?" She raised a hand and gave him a sloppy wave and a goofy grin. Payton looked in the rearview mirror and Caleb did not look pleased.

"Great, just what we need."

Payton had been trying to get closer to Tyler, but he, for some reason, was avoiding her. Reid on the other hand, was always around Corin, with one of his conquests. If he was trying to make her jealous, he was doing a lousy job of it. Hurt, worthless, yes, jealous, no. She tried her best to ignore him, but it was kind of hard to do when he stood in your way everywhere you went and had his hands and face permanently attached to his flavour of the hour. Yes, hour. It seemed every time Corin spotted Reid, he was slobbering all over and groping a different girl. The one time, she even saw him with two girls at once.

"Come on, ignore him. If he wants to be a pig, then let him." Payton was trying to comfort Corin, but it was hard to do when she herself had to watch Tyler chat up the girls. Although he never sucked their faces off, he did smile a lot at them and they were always giggling at him.

Payton leaned into Corin and said, "have you felt anything lately?"

"Yeah and it's not getting better."

"We need to step up training. I know it's hard enough right now, but hey, they already seem to be shunning us, so maybe this will give us an excuse."

"My thoughts exactly." Corin looked sadly down the hall to where Reid was leaning into a blonde cheerleader.

Payton wanted to do nothing more than pound the blonde son into the ground, but she knew that Corin was in love with him and besides, they had a job to do. "No time like the present to start."

The two walked out of Spenser.


	10. Chapter 10

Quantum Physics was one of Corin's favourite classes. It challenged her and the fact there were only five people in the class made it great. The teacher was brilliant and Corin had read a couple of his books. She was currently trying to finish her homework and think up a plan of attack for herself and Payton. The presence that they both felt hadn't gone away and was getting stronger. The skipped out on Nicky's most nights to train. It was putting a bigger wedge between the girls and the rest of the group and it seemed that Reid and Tyler were being extra big jerks. Several times Corin and Payton had tried to talk to them, only to be shoved aside like they were nothing, so the guys could go and talk to a more promising conquest.

The one time when Corin tried to talk to Reid, he turned to a girl standing beside him and pressed his lips to hers. Corin looked startled for a moment, before she set a look of resolve on her face.

"You know, if you didn't want to talk to me, you could have just said so, I would have left you alone. The last thing I have ever wanted to do is get in your way. When we are all done what we need to do, we'll be out of your hair for good. You won't have to worry about us cramping your style anymore." Corin said it to Reid, but loud enough for the other three boys to hear. Payton sneered at the group and looked at Pogue.

"Thanks 'big brother', nice to know who you can count on." With a flip of her head, she followed Corin out.

Caleb looked shocked for a moment and then rubbed the back of his head. "I think we may have gone too far. When I said we should watch them, I didn't mean alienate them. Reid, I so want to kick your ass right now, for hurting Corin. I'm sure Pogue feels the same way, Tyler."

"Like you're one to talk. You sure have been caring and brotherly lately." Reid bit back sarcastically. Both Caleb and Pogue hung their heads.

"We have to apologize and make it up to them." Everyone looked at Tyler.

"How?"

"I have no idea, but I can't keep doing this. It's killing me every time I see Payton frown at me. I don't agree with some of the stuff they may be doing, but they are still Corin and Payton and if I can somehow help them through their problems, I will. I don't care what you guys do, but I am going to do anything and everything I can to make it up to them and hopefully they can forgive me enough to talk to me again. I've lost the right to love Payton, but I think right now, I would be happy with her looking at me without hate in her eyes." Tyler turned and followed the same way the girls went.

"I think Baby Boy has the right idea. I've seen what girls look like who are hooked, they don't have that look. I know we all saw Corin that night at Nicky's, but maybe she was just drunk? I know you think I'm not the best choice for your sister, but I intended to prove differently, to both of you. I have been in love with Corin since I can remember, I just didn't know it back then. Since she's been here, I can't think of anyone else. I haven't even kissed her yet and every other girl pales in comparison to her." Reid followed Tyler.

Caleb looked at Pogue and sighed, "I know. I've never seen him like that before. I promise, if they forgive us and start talking to us again, I will let the two of them have a chance."

Pogue smiled at his best friend and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Let's go man, we've got some serious damage control to do."

It was amazing watching Payton eat. Corin would have thrown up by now, from being so full. The others watched her warily, from over at their table. Tyler looked at Pogue and gave his shoulders a slight shrug. Pogue knew what everyone was thinking and he felt a bit guilty for thinking the same things himself. He looked over to Caleb and gave him a slight nod. It was time to intervene. The word was sent out to the rest of the group, after school, they would corner the two girls and confront them about their drug problem.

There were two periods left in the day and right now both Payton and Corin had study hall. Tyler, Sarah and Pogue were with them. Corin kept rubbing her head and she could feel a headache coming on.

"This is so not what I need right now." She leaned over to Payton.

"Headache or head ache?"

"Head ache." Payton looked around worried. She spotted the study hall teacher talking to the librarian.

"I think we could make it out of here. Come on, I'll help you."

"No, I won't make it home." Payton glanced around the room and went over to Sarah.

"Sarah, we need to use your room. Corin is getting a headache and needs to lay down right away."

"Sure, let's go." The two girls made their way back to Corin, who looked really pale.

"Sarah said we could use her room. Hurry."

"No, I can't. This one is gonna be a big one."

"I think it's too late to worry about that. We need leave now, before this happens in the middle of the library." Corin stood to her feet and swayed a little. Payton got under her arm and steadied her. Pogue looked over at his sister and gave her a worried look. Grudges forgotten, she motioned that Corin had a headache. Pogue got up and went to help his sister. Tyler watched curiously.

"What's going on?"

"Corin's got a really bad headache and we need to let her lay down. Move!" Pogue looked shocked at his sisters gruffness.

"I'm not gonna make it Pay, we need to step." Payton turned to Pogue, looking worried.

"Go get everyone else, now! Sarah can I have your keys?"

"I'll just come with you guys."

"You won't be able to keep up and I can only step with one other person." Sarah gave her a questioning look, but handed her the keys. "Maybe help Pogue get everyone else and meet us in your room." Payton looked around, scrunched her eyes and took a step. The next second Pogue, Sarah and Tyler, who had joined them, were staring at an empty hall.

"What the..."

"Come on, let's go get the others. I have a feeling this is big." Sarah ran off towards Caleb's class, Pogue went to get Kate and Tyler was already running to get Reid.

Payton threw the door open and quickly laid Corin on the first bed she saw. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth sitting on the sink. She brought the cold cloth to Corin and rubbed it on her face. The door opened and Pogue and Kate came in followed by Caleb and Sarah. Tyler and Reid could be heard coming down the hall.

"What is going on? Is Cor alright?" Caleb went to take a step towards his sister, but Payton held her hand up to stop him.

"Please stand back." Corin started to moan and move around. "Quick shut the door." Tyler who was closest, closed the door and Payton waved her hand at the door. There was a flash of light around the room and a squishing sound around the door.

"What the hell was that?" Pogue was always so articulate.

"I just silenced and sealed the room. She hasn't had this in a while and it looks like it's going to be big." Corin started to get louder and her arms were now flailing. Payton looked at her friend and then the people in the room. She reached over to Caleb and grabbed his arm. She pulled him over to Corin and placed his arm in front of Corin's nose. Corin started to sniff up his arm. "Quick all of you get over here. Let her smell you." She received a few incredulous looks. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at them. "Get over here now. Hurry." Everyone did as they were told, though they felt foolish. While they were doing that, Payton reached down to Corin's shirt and ripped it off of her. Then she reached down to her skirt and pulled it off.

"Well if you wanted to get kinky, all you had to do was ask." Payton glared at Reid and then she grabbed him and threw him on the bed.

"I am taking her clothes off, so they don't get completely ruined. Keep her calm." Reid looked startled, but soon settled into the half naked girl. He was rubbing her arms and head and whispering in her ear. Payton turned back to the rest. "I don't know what she is going to be, but it looks like it's going to be a big one. No one freak out. She's smelled all of you, so she will know who you are. She may have one more change after this, but that should be it."

"What are you talking about? Is she a werewolf or something?" Caleb asked, looking a mixture of pissed off and confused.

"I guess you could say, or something. Corin, she can change shape. Didn't you know?"

"Obviously not!"

"Don't get snippy with me. Not my fault you weren't informed. All of our father's knew and so did Gorman. Do you know anything about us?"

"Us who?" This time it was Pogue.

"Corin and I, who! Crap." Payton kicked the side of the bed. "Ok, Corin and I also have powers. I am able to flash step, basically walk faster than the speed of light."

"That's what you did in the hall?"

"Yes. I also have a kind of super human strength. Corin has visions and can change into several different animal forms. Both of us can also do magic."

"Your eyes don't turn black. You need to be careful about using too much."

"Calm down cowboy. No our eyes don't turn black, we aren't cursed. Because we aren't cursed, there is no problem with using too much."

"What do you mean, not cursed?"

"Only the men in the line are cursed, not the women."

"Why haven't we heard of this before? Why doesn't it say anything in the book?"

"I have no idea and there was exactly alot of reference for this. How many women through the years have been born into the families?

"Not many. Only a handful I think." Caleb guessed.

"Exactly."

"Umm, could someone help over here." Reid was on the bed, trying to restrain a thrashing Corin. Payton ran over to the bed and lifted Reid off. He looked at her shocked. She had just lifted his whole body off the bed with one arm and didn't even look fazed.

"Crap, crap. Cor, sweetie. Come on honey. Look at me." No one dared to take a breath.

A weak voice was heard through the room. "This is gonna be a big one."

"Yeah, I'll be here the whole time though." Corin nodded her head at Payton's promise.

Corin's entire body stiffened and then she started to thrash around the bed. When they thought she was going to fall off, her body arched up and she rolled over onto her hands and knees. Payton stood back and watched her friend. The others were fixed on Corin. She arched her back up and let out an agonizing scream and looked directly at the group in front of her. Her body started to morph right before their eyes. Before anyone knew it, there was a black panther sitting on the bed, where Corin used to be.


	11. Chapter 11

"CRAP!" Pogue screamed and jumped back. Reid stood transfixed on the animal. She slowly stepped off the bed, her muscles rippling with power. Payton walked up to her and ran her fingers through Corin's fur.

"Pay, step away, that thing could eat you."

"Thing? That 'thing' is Corin and no she isn't going to eat me." Payton sneered at her brother. Payton turned back to Corin and said, "how do you feel?"

Corin let out a panther sized growl and padded around the room. She stepped onto the bed and looked out the window. Payton smiled at her friend.

"Wanna go for a run?" The panther answered by walking to the door.

"You mean, you haven't been on drugs or anything?"

Payton looked at her brother. "NO! What would make you ask something stupid like that? The only drugs we have, are what Corin takes after she has her visions. They give her massive migraines and then the pills make her a little loopy, but they're all doctor prescribed and she only takes them when she has the visions."

"How often does she have them?"

"Not often, but lately she's been getting more. She also hasn't had a change in a while. Once she reaches eighteen, she won't have anymore changes and whatever animals she's transformed into to over the years, will be hers. The visions, however, will stay with her."

"How many animals can she change into?"

"Currently, including this one? Seven I think. She will probably have one more change before she's eighteen."

"So you're telling me that my sister can change into seven possibly eight different animals?"

"Yep."

"That is so cool." Kate couldn't help it and she smiled at Payton. She reached down and ran her hands through Corin's fur. "Her fur is so soft." Kate looked up surprised. Payton laughed,

"You should see her when she's a falcon. She hates the feathers, but she looks wicked. Hey, do you want to come with us?" Kate nodded her head and Sarah joined her.

"Hey, you two, we are really sorry for treating you the way we did and thinking you were on drugs." Payton smiled at Corin and the panther purred. All of the guys grinned nervously and nodded their heads in agreement to Sarah's apology.

"I think I can speak for Corin and myself, when I say, all's forgiven and forgotten. Just don't do it again. Ask us right out next time." Everyone nodded and the panther roared, which caused a few in the group to jump. "We had better get going before she gets too restless."

"How long will she stay like that?"

"In a couple of hours, she will be back to herself." They made their way to the cars and Payton stopped Pogue. "I'm going to run with Corin, we'll meet you guys by the old barn." Pogue smiled at his sister and climbed onto his bike.

"Where are they going?" Caleb asked, as he watched his sister and friend run towards the woods that surrounded Spenser.

"The barn!" Pogue took off with Kate sitting behind him.

It only took the others fifteen minutes to reach the barn and in that time, Payton and Corin had time to do a bit of exploring. Payton saw the headlights coming down the lane and smiled at Corin.

"Wanna, show 'em what we can do?" Corin gave a purr, that Payton swore if she could talk, would have come out as a "oh yeah!"

The others appeared and Corin went up and butted her head against Caleb. He looked down at her and brushed her away. She butted his head again.

Payton laughed and said, "she wants to chase you. You know like prey."

"Great." Caleb rolled his eyes and started to jog away from the group.

"Come on, give her somewhat of a challenge. You're making it too easy for her." His friends teased him. Caleb picked up the pace at the comment. Corin chased him around for a little while and then got bored. She went to stand by Payton, when a noise came from the woods surrounding the barn.

"What was that?" Kate looked frightened.

Payton looked down to Corin and then back to the woods. "It sounded like a bear." Corin slowly started to walk towards the wooded area and Caleb called her back.

"What are you doing? There's a bear out there. Let's get going." Corin turned back around and began her walk again.

"Psss, Caleb, she's a panther right now. I don't think a bear will be a problem." Caleb still looked worried.

Reid watched as Corin walked across the field. He wouldn't admit it, but she looked really good as a panther. The black suited her and she looked powerful. He looked up to the trees and saw a very large image just outside of them. "Uhh, guys, I think we may have a friend coming over." The others turned to where Reid was looking. Before anyone could say anything, another figure came out of the trees. This one was a little smaller.

"Make that two friends. What are two bears doing here?"

Payton watched Corin crouch down. She instantly sat down on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit down, NOW! Watch." Everyone dropped to the ground. Payton pointed over to where Corin was. You could barely make her form, creeping along the ground. She leaned over and whispered, "they are probably a mating pair and they were close enough to smell us and they wanted to come and investigate. What I don't understand, is what they are doing so close to civilization. Usually they shun it, especially if they are mating or have young. Something had to have brought them out this far."

"What's Corin going to do?"

"She'll probably try and get them to go back. She may lead them deeper into the trees for a few miles. If she can't, then I'm not sure what she will do, but they can't stay this close to people. Too dangerous for them and for us." Everyone nodded. They turned back to watch Corin once again.

The largest bear caught a whiff of something and let out a warning growl. When Corin crept closer, he stood on his hid legs. He was massive. Caleb looked at Payton and said, "regardless if she is a panther or not, that's my sister and that is one huge mother of a bear. We need to help somehow."

"Too late." Payton responded, not taking her eyes off of Corin.

"What do you mean?" Payton pointed to Corin and the bear. Just then Corin leaped into the air and took off towards the largest bear. It dropped down to all four paws and started to run towards Corin. Everyone held their breaths. The two powerful animals met and growled at one another. Corin's growl reverberated across the field and was felt deep in everyone's chest. The bears was louder.

Tyler was stunned. "What are they doing?"

"Vying for dominance. Sometimes a fight can be won with out any actual fighting. It's kind of like when Reid and Aaron have their pissing contests." Reid looked over to Payton and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Ha ha." Sarah was giggling beside Caleb and squeaked out.

"I thought it was funny." Just then a large roar was heard and the bear charged at Corin. Caleb and Reid both jumped up and yelled,

"Corin!" Payton grabbed Caleb's shirt and pulled him down. She motioned for Tyler to do the same with Reid.

"Sit down you lunatics. Do you want to get the rest of us killed. There was a reason Corin went over to them. To keep the bears away from us. Shut up."

"My sister is over there."

"Yes and do you see her kickin' the bears ass right now?" It was true. Corin responded with a roar of her own and lunged at the bear. The two fought for dominance and Corin was batted around with the large paws, but she kept jumping on the much larger animal. Finally she grabbed onto where she wanted. She held the bear by his throat. The bear tried to move and swat Corin away, but she held firm. The bear finally laid onto it's side. Corin kept her grip. The other bear started to growl.

"What is she doing? She's got the bear down. Now the other one is going to come and attack."

"No it won't. She has the male down. The female won't attack unless there are young involved. Corin has just proven she is more dominant than the male. It would be stupid on the females part to attack. She's weaker than the male. If she holds the male down a little longer, she's established herself and when she sends them off, they will listen. She's basically proven she can kill both of them and it would be in their best interest to do what she says." No one turned to Payton as she spoke. They were too fascinated by what Corin was doing.

Corin slowly let the bear go and growled at it. She stood and stepped back. The large bear slowly stood, almost as if he couldn't believe the panther was going to let him live. He shook himself and then walked over to the female. Corin gave a loud growl towards the pair and started into the woods. The two followed.

"Wow, that had me scared and concerned there for a minute." Caleb, who was just standing up, spun around and glared at Payton.

"What do you mean? You said everything was fine, not to worry. Corin has it all under control."

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if she was going to be able to bring that big sucker down. She did, so everything is good." Payton shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, and don't be going and giving her the third degree. She was only doing what instinct told her to and besides, for a few hours after she changes back, she tends to get really bitchy." The others made their way to the cars. A figure appeared at the edge of the trees and Payton smiled.

"See there she is." Halfway across the field the figure stopped and started a low keening growl. "Crap, she's changing back already. The fight must have taken alot of her energy. I didn't bring a blanket to cover her with. I thought we would be back at the dorms before she changed back." Payton looked a little panicked. Reid ran towards the now changing panther. She slowly morphed back into a human, back into Corin.

"Reid's got her." Tyler reassured Payton.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Payton stepped closer to the pair and cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted to Reid. "Reid, take off your sweater, she'll be freezing." Reid instantly complied and no sooner had he pulled it off and crouched down next to her, then a very naked and very shivering Corin was there. Reid looked shocked for a moment and then quickly got the shaking girl into his hoodie. He helped her up and was surprised that he didn't feel the usual lustfulness he would, when encountered with a naked girl. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe. He knew she was cold by her chattering teeth and shaking limbs. He brought her right to Tyler's hummer and climbed into the back. Everyone looked at one another and shrugged.

"Was my sister just naked?" Payton nodded her head. "Reid just gave her his favourite hoodie?" Another nod. "Well then, what is he doing with her in the back seat?"

"Probably trying to keep her warm, so she doesn't freeze to death." Caleb still looked disturbed at this, but allowed himself to be pulled to his mustang by Sarah. Pogue and Kate both climbed onto his Ducati and Tyler opened the door for Payton. Once he was sitting in the driver's seat, it felt different. He was used to being a passenger. Reid always drove. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Reid trying to wrap his whole body around the girl who was slowly turning blue from cold. He wondered what made Reid change so suddenly. Was it the fact that, the girl he was in love with, looked close to death? Tyler wondered what he would do if he were in Reid's shoes. Probably the same thing. Even though Reid would never admit it out loud, Tyler knew exactly how he felt about the youngest Danvers.

"Baby boy. How about we get this monster started and crank the heat back here?" This snapped Tyler out of his musings. He started the engine and turned the back heaters on full. By the time they got back to Spenser, Reid was sweating, but he still kept himself wrapped around Corin, who was still shivering. Tyler and Payton were both getting warm. As soon as the truck stopped, Reid jumped out, carrying Corin and raced into the dorms. Tyler and Payton sprinted after him. He reached the girls room and used to unlock the door. He laid Corin on her bed and grabbed any blanket he could find. He crawled in after her and pulled her close. He wrapped both of them in all the blankets and once she settled down enough and burrowed into his warmth, he let his eyes drift shut.

Tyler and Payton stood in the door and watched all of this. Payton took Tyler's hand and pulled him away, quietly shutting the door. "She will be fine. Let's go and get some sleep." She smiled at Tyler and lead him back to his and Reid's room, with a goofy grin plastered on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this is a few days late. With school being out for the summer, I am finding it a lot easier to put up chapters on the weekends, so from now on I will post on a friday or saturday. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait._

_Enjoy and please remember to review and let me know what you think._

No matter how hard Reid tried, he couldn't get Corin warmed up enough. A little light bulb in his head went off and those years his parents had made him go to all those wilderness camps, finally paid off, when he remembered one of the best ways to get someone warm, was natural body heat. His eyes blackened and all of their coverings were gone. He crawled in behind her and wrapped his larger body around hers. His eyes went dark once more and they had all of the blankets in the room, tugged tightly around. He concentrated on anything but the small shivers she was making. Each shudder had his body reacting in ways he would have loved to explore, if she hadn't been so cold. He closed his eyes, hoping that exhaustion would take over and he could get through this night without having to slam his hardening appendage into her. Her tremors were slowing down and she snuggled further into him. He looked down and realized that he could very easily get used to that sight every day. Reid gave her a small peck on the forehead and closed his eyes.

Tyler couldn't believe what he was seeing and feeling. He was on his back, looking up at Payton as she rode him. This was their second time and it shocked him. Usually he fell into an exhausted sleep when he finished and didn't wake up until morning. Here he was, however, wide awake and thoroughly appreciating the view. He reached his hands up and splayed them across her hips. With his one thumb he pressed on her little bundle of nerves and he heard her moan loader, at the same time he felt a gush of warm liquid around him. He used his feet and leveraged himself to slam up harder into her. This caused her to fall forward and it lined her breasts up perfectly with his mouth. Not one to waste an opportunity, he captured one of the little buds in his mouth and nipped at it. Her moans increased and she sped up her rhythm. He grabbed her ass cheeks and began lifting and slamming her back down again, while arching up to meet her each time. Tyler could feel his balls tightening up and when he felt the first ripples of her release he roared out his. He thought he might have gone blind, it was so intense. He laughed in his head. He could just hear his mother, 'see I told you, you'd go blind if you jacked off too many times.' Despite him being shy, his mother was not. He figured he got that trait from his father, along with his 'other' gift, but he really didn't know for sure, considering his father had died when he was still really young. His father didn't die from using too much, in fact he was the most cautious of the group. He probably would have lead a long and relatively normal life if it hadn't been for the little plane crash he was in. He had been flying in from Boston, coming home from a business trip, when they hit dense fog. The plane over calculated it's turn and they ended up missing the runway by fifty feet, which unfortunately meant they landed and then proceeded to careen right off the cliffs, into the ocean. Tyler still wondered to this day, why his father chose to will him his powers, instead of trying to save himself, but nevertheless, at the ripe age of 4, Tyler received his dad's powers. He looked down and realized he was running his fingers through Payton's hair. She was smiling at him.

"Thought I lost you for a minute there. Everything ok?"

Tyler smiled back at her and said, "everything's perfect." Payton snuggled in closer to him and drifted off. He checked the clock one last time and closed his eyes.

Corin's eyes slowly opened to the light spilling through the window. She blinked a few times and then realized there was a weight on her. Her head was still pounding and she was feeling way to hot. She tried to push the covers off, but found she was trapped. She turned her head slowly and was met with Reid's face. He was still asleep and apparently very comfortable. His one arm was thrown over her waist and his leg was wedged between the two of hers. Anger flared up in her and she wondered how low he had to be to take advantage of her when she was vulnerable. The way he had been acting lately, she wouldn't put it past him to do this just to say he had been with every girl in Spencer. Her anger was welling up and she released it. Two things happened at once, Reid, who was in a deep sleep, was woken up suddenly when he landed on the hard floor and a loud harpy was standing over him yelling. Now if anyone knows Reid, it that he likes his sleep. Waking him up is never a good idea. The second thing, was the people in the hall, who were currently coming to check on Corin. A loud noise was heard in the room and then yelling. Caleb looked at the others and then threw the door open. He was shocked to see Reid laying on the floor in the foetal position, with the bed sheets wrapped around him and his sister, his very naked sister, standing over Reid, yelling at him and kicking him. Caleb chuckled at the thought of Reid getting his ass beat by a girl, literally. Then it struck him that it was his sister beating his ass and she had nothing on. He turned his head and saw Pogue watching the scene with interest.

"My sister is naked!"

"I know, I can see." Pogue never took his eyes off of Corin.

"My sister is naked, close you're eyes."

This seemed to snap Pogue out of his trance and he quickly snapped his eyes shut with a "sorry dude." Caleb could see Tyler and Payton come in and he looked to Payton with pleading eyes.

"Do something please." Payton laughed and stepped into the room. She however was too late. Reid chose that time to stand up and the sheets fell off of him.

"Listen up you crazy bint. I didn't touch you last night, other than to keep you from freezing to death."

"Then why don't we have anything on?"

"Because body heats the best way to keep warm."

"Oh and there was no other way?" Corin asked sarcastically.

"It's the only way I could think of at the time."

Tyler who was standing behind Caleb, whispered, "at least he's consistent in his thinking."

"You really expect me to believe you were trying to help me? I mean why not, you've been soooo caring before this." Corin gestured around the room to all the boys and raised her one eyebrow. They all looked down guilty.

"Hey hun, lets go and get you cleaned up and we'll talk more. The guys can join us after." Payton looked to the group and picked up the sheet and wrapped it around Corin and led her out of the room.

Caleb turned back to Reid and quickly closed his eyes again. "Come on man, cover up."

"Why, it not like I've got anything to hide, besides, we've all got the same bits."

"Yeah, but I don't want to see anyone else's, especially not any of yours." Pogue shuddered. Reid put on a pair of boxers and said,

"there, all covered."

"Good, now I can kick your ass." Caleb growled out.

"What the hell?"

"You, in bed, my sister, naked!"

"Grammar, good, Cay." Pogue chuckled.

Caleb stalked towards the blonde son and started poking him in the chest. "You were in bed with my sister and you were both naked. You had better have a really damn good reason why or the Garwin line, ends now."

"Chill dude, nothing happened. I told you, I was trying to keep her from freezing nothing more, nothing less. Besides, if we did do anything, how do you know the Garwin line would end with me?" Reid grinned at Caleb and Tyler stood behind shaking his head. Caleb growled and then stepped back. It was close and Tyler swore one day Reid's mouth was going to get him in more trouble then he could ever get out of.

Caleb looked to Reid and said, "I believe you. You've got a great girl Reid, she really likes you and I think she could even love you. You may even get a rare second chance with her, don't be yourself and screw this up. If I know anything about my sister at all, don't hide behind the mask, show her the real Reid, you may have a chance then." The room was silent for a few minutes, as Reid stared at Caleb, shocked and then he smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks man."

"That's the only advice you'll be getting from me, about my sister." Caleb turned and walked out of the room. Pogue looked at Tyler, shook his head, laughed and followed Caleb out. Tyler slowly closed the door and watched as Reid gathered his stuff to go take a shower.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Why would you ask that?" The 'Reid' mask was going up.

"Cut the crap man. I've known you since we were born. Hell, our mothers shared the same hospital room. Why don't you give 'Reid-the-ass-hole' a break for while and let Reid Joseph Garwin come out for some air? I'm sure Corin would appreciate it. The Reid Garwin I know can be pretty impressive."

Reid was quiet for a few minutes and then asked, "do you really think that will impress her?"

At first Tyler wasn't sure if Reid was being a dickhead again, but the vulnerability in his best friends eyes, told him the opposite was true. Reid was insecure when it came to Corin and he was genuinely asking for Tyler's advice. Tyler smiled at him and nodded.

"I know so!" Reid smiled in thanks and then in true Reid fashion changed the 'mushy' feelings in the room, the only way he knew how.

"And I know, someone smells like sex and lots of it." Reid quirked an eyebrow at Tyler. "Let's see, a certain someone in this room was in a room, all by themselves, with a certain girl they like, all by themselves, all night long." Reid placed his finger on his chin and started tapping it. "I wonder what could have happened?" Reid asked sarcastically, staring at Tyler.

Tyler couldn't help it, he turned a brilliant shade of red and told Reid to 'piss off.' The only response Tyler got was Reid heading to the door and saying something about 'Pogo should find this very interesting.' Tyler froze in terror for a minute. He had completely forgotten that Payton was Pogue's sister. His expression reached Reid and he lifted his hand to his mouth and made a motion of locking his lips to Tyler. Tyler knew Reid would say nothing to Pogue. For the moment, but if anything happened to Payton, Tyler would answer not only to Pogue, but all the Sons. Reid left and Tyler sat down on the bed. He knew he had to tell Pogue that he was now involved with his sister. It would be better coming from him, than the rumour mill. The boys had all adopted the motto of 'Bro's before Hoes', sometimes they would forget for a little while, but it was always that at the bottom line. What happened when the current 'Ho' was one of the 'Bro's sisters? No one would ever call Payton a 'Ho' to her face or in front of any of the Sons for that matter, but still? Tyler ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on his bed. He looked at his cell and then picked it up. It was no use worrying about this, especially when it didn't involve just him. He smiled as he heard her message come on.

"This is Payton and obviously I'm not here right now. If you leave a message, I'll get back to you, maybe. If you're cute I definitely will, if not, well you'll just have to wait and see. If this is any of the boys, I'm busy doing homework in the library or getting kittens down from trees. Ok, well bye." Gwen Stefani's, The Sweet Escape came on and then the phone beeped. When Tyler was done, he smiled and hung up. That was so like Payton and that's the reason he loved her.


	13. Chapter 13

Corin stood under the warm spray. Payton was whistling on the other side of the shower wall. She couldn't believe what Payton had told her. She knew her friend had always had a crush on Tyler, but for some reason, she couldn't picture the sweet innocent Baby Boy, doing some of the things that Payton described. She could see Reid doing that, but Tyler? She turned off the shower and chuckled, it was always the quiet ones. When she came around the corner, Payton was there, holding a towel out to her. She dried off and got dressed. They were supposed to meet Sarah and Kate for a girl's day out.

"You know, he was just trying to keep you warm."

"I find it really convenient that the only way he could think of to keep me warm, was by getting us both naked." Corin looked at Payton, daring her to contradict her.

"I know, it looks bad, but come on. The guy actually likes you, more than being his weekly fling. You should have seen him last night. He was worse than Caleb."

"And I should just forgive him? One night of concern makes up for all the weeks of torment? I don't know what happened to you, but the Payton I used to know, would have at least given them hell and a taste of their own medicine before giving up so easily."

"I'm not giving up. They made a mistake and are really sorry for it. I chose to forgive them."

"Yeah, well I didn't. Damn right they made a mistake. Are they really sorry or are they sorry they got caught and were found in the wrong and made to look like fools? Too many times in our lives, we were the ones saying sorry. Sorry for being born, when we weren't supposed to be, sorry for taking attention away from the 'males' of the families, sorry for getting powers, that we weren't supposed to, sorry for being an inconvenience and having to be sent away, so no one finds out about us, sorry for having to come back and disrupt their perfect lives and sorry for having the audacity to live this long and possibly make it to our ascension. I'm tired of being sorry. I'm tired of apologizing for who and what I am, when I had no control over it in the first place. I will not bow down to anyone anymore, I refuse to be sorry anymore. If they want to come and kiss my butt and lick my feet, let them. I can't tell you if I will be in a forgiving mood or not, but whatever mood I will be in, I WILL NOT be sorry."

Payton watched as Corin stormed out of the bathroom. She knew how her 'sister' felt, she had felt it many times before in her life. It wasn't that she could really blame Corin for feeling this way. It was confusing. One minute your head over heels for a guy who you always thought of as a brother and you think he feels the same, the next you're watching him play doctor with the school whore. Tyler wasn't half as bad as Reid and Payton knew that some of the things they were doing were out of character for the youngest, shy son, but for Reid, it all fit perfectly. He had a reputation as the school's male whore. Nothing he ever did, embarrassed him. Some of the things that Corin and Payton had caught him doing! She understood how Corin felt, the betrayal cut deeper. Payton had a relationship before. She wasn't a virgin when she had gone to Tyler. Corin was completely different. She was still innocent, despite her rough looks and talk. She had never had a real boyfriend and Reid had been the first boy she had ever given her heart to. Despite knowing Reid's reputation, Corin was willing to take a risk. That risk turned around and bit her. Knowing how cautious Corin was, it would take a lot now for her to take a risk again. Payton just hoped that Reid was serious about her and was in it for the long haul, because that's exactly what it might take to get Corin to trust again.

Payton hung her head and walked into her room. She needed to leave soon to meet the other two girls. She picked up her cell phone and noticed there was a message on it. She flipped it open and listened. Her smile grew and when the message was finished, she sent it to the saved file. She flipped it closed and put it into her pocket. She crossed the hall and knocked on Corin's door.

"Come on, we need to get going."

There was no answer. Payton knocked again and opened the door slowly. She looked around the room and saw it was empty. She closed the door once more and leaned against it. She let out a long sigh and pushed herself off the wall and headed outside. Corin was in a mood and the only thing to do was let her cool off. She just hoped she didn't get into any trouble while she was trying to cool off.

The afternoon had been good, once Payton convinced Kate and Sarah that Corin would be fine and she just needed to blow off some steam. They were on their way to Nicky's to meet up with the guys.

"Do you think Cor will be there?" Kate asked from the front seat of the car.

"I don't know. Sometimes she just needs a few hours, other times it's been a day. I can't tell you this time. I know she was really hurt, so I just don't know." Both Kate and Sarah were quiet.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked a tentative Sarah.

"Just be there for her, let her know she still has friends." Payton replied with a shrug. This seemed to make the two girls in the front seat smile.

"That we can do."

Pulling into Nicky's, Payton noticed the same car from a few weeks before and she couldn't shake the dark feeling that covered her. Sarah noticed something was off and asked,

"what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Pay, you can't lie to us. Something is bothering you."

"It's just, I've seen that car before and the last time, both Cor and I got this really strange feeling. Like something was really wrong, but we couldn't pin point it. Like someone just walked over your grave." Kate looked at the other two, worried.

"I think we should let the guys know."

"Don't worry about it, it's probably nothing."

"Doesn't matter if it's nothing or not, they should know. Especially after the Chase incident. Besides if both you and Cor felt it, it would be dumb to ignore." Payton nodded her head and followed her brother's girlfriend into the bar.

Sarah rounded up the guys quickly and they were all sitting down, waiting for the girls to tell them why they had to stop their games.

"Payton has something to tell you." The four guys looked at Payton and waited. Caleb looked at everyone, then asked,

"where's Cor?" No one said anything at first. Caleb stood up and asked again,

"where is Corin?"

"She's gone. She was really pissed off this morning and after her shower, she went back to her room. I went to get her, so we could meet up with Kate and Sarah and her room was empty. She gets like that sometimes. She takes off to try and cool down."

"You knew my sister took off and you didn't think to tell anyone before now?"

'She does it all the time. I've handled her, on my own, for the last 5 years, why should now be any different? Besides, it was the 4 of you that she was pissed at the most. That would have been perfect, if I ran to you to come and help."

"Hey man, calm down. We know you're concerned about your sister, but that is my sister, who's head you're biting off." Pogue gave Caleb a glare.

"Sorry man." All three girls rolled their eyes as Caleb and Pogue bumped fists.

"So what I was trying to say before. A few weeks back Cor and I felt something really weird when we came into Nicky's."

"What do you mean by weird?" Tyler asked.

"Like someone walking on your grave weird. Like someone stalking you through a graveyard at midnight weird."

"Ah, so creepy, scary weird." Reid supplied.

"Yes, thank you Sherlock." Payton rolled her eyes at Reid.

"Anyway, we didn't like the feeling and when we came into Nicky's it was just as strong. One of the nights, we felt like someone was watching us. When we looked around, there were a couple of dark shadows over in the corner, by the jukebox. Corin tried to read them and that's when she started getting her migraine. She hadn't had one for a few months before that. At first I just dismissed it, thinking it was time for her to have one of her visions, but the more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. Usually she has some kind of warning that they are coming on, but this time, it came out of nowhere and it happened while she was trying to read the shadows."

"Why didn't you tell any of us, then?" Caleb was really worried now and it was coming out as anger.

Payton raised both of her eyebrows at him and hissed out, "yeah, like you were willing to listen? Bimbo blondie and sidekick here had their hands up more skirts than a gyno and you and super bike freak were too busy with your 'lives' to be bothered with ours. When do you suppose I should have told you?" Everyone had their eyes on the floor.

"I suppose sorry wouldn't really cut it?"

"It's a start. Besides, we've handled this kind of thing before."

"What do you mean?" Pogue was now looking at his sister.

"When we were in London, we came across a group of demons, called Shadows. Their sole purpose is to make other Shadows. Apparently the best and strongest Shadows are former Witches and Warlocks. If they can bring a Witch or Warlock over and turn them into a Shadow, that Shadow becomes virtually unstoppable."

"How did you fight them off before?" Tyler asked.

"We had help and they didn't seem that strong. Corin was able to read them and she could tell where they were going to strike next. We made a plan with some other Witches we had met and were waiting for them. We had to turn them corporeal first, but once that was done, it was fairly easy to get them."

"What did you do with them after you caught them?"

"We killed them." Payton answered easily. Pogue wasn't sure how he felt about his little sister being so comfortable with killing, but he decided to listen to what she had to say. After all, she had gone through this before and was still here to talk about it.

"How?" Caleb wanted to get as much information as possible. He wanted to go into this fully prepared.

"Umm, well." Payton looked around the table uncertain. "Maybe we should finish this conversation some place else?" The bar was becoming crowded and everyone nodded their heads.

Outside Caleb told everyone to meet at the Colony house. Payton rode with Tyler and Reid.


	14. Chapter 14

_This chapter is a really long one. I thought about splitting it into two chapters, then I thought, no. I wanted to give all of my readers a treat for being so great._

_This chapter does contain some disturbing scenes and may not be suitable for all readers. It's nothing absolutely horrible, but I did want to put a warning out there._

Corin could feel her heart pounding. She had come out here to blow off some steam. After running aimlessly for almost an hour, she decided to actually pick a destination and go there. She didn't know why she picked there. It just seemed to call out to her, like she _had_ to go there.

It was quiet for the first few minutes, then, something started to happen. At first Corin dismissed it as one of the wacky, random things that could only happen in Ipswich, but soon, it was too hard to ignore. When the ground started to tremble beneath her feet, she couldn't pass it off as normal. Ipswich had never been known to have earth tremors, of any kind. She closed her eyes and tried concentrating on what was going on around her. She started to pick up an image. They were from long ago. The men in it, were wearing really old fashioned robes and their speech was different. Corin tried to focus in on the group. They were very angry about something. They formed themselves into a triangle and one of the men stepped forward into the middle and pulled out a book. Corin moved in closer and tried to get a look at it. It looked almost like the Book of Damnation the Covenant had. That couldn't be right though. Only the five families could ever see the Book. To everyone else it was invisible, non-existent. Even Gorman had never seen the Book. There were more than five men here. Unless only a few of them could actually see the Book and the rest were just there. Why would the Covenant risk exposing itself? Corin went closer still and tried looking at all the men. None looked like any of the four families. She wasn't sure what the fifth family looked like. The Danvers had always had dark hair and eyes. The Parry's had a dirty blonde color and hazel eyes. The Simms' were brown haired and blue eyes and the Garwin's were blonde haired, blue eyed. It had been that way since the beginning, no matter what the mother looked like. Tyler's mother was a perfect example in this generation alone. She had white blonde hair, even more so than Reid's and the deepest brown eyes. Some even said her eyes could be called black. Yet Tyler took after his father, with Brown hair and blue eyes. Caleb always used to joke that he already knew his son would have dark hair and eyes. Corin looked at the ground and that's when she noticed there were four men laying there. They all looked like they were unconscious. The man in the middle started to chant and the rest of the men had joined the first man and they were all chanting now. As the chanting got louder, Corin could feel the ground starting to move. Just behind one of the sides of the triangle, light started to spill up from the ground and as the chanting grew even louder, the cracks in the earth opened larger, until there was a gaping hole in the middle of a circle, that had been drawn on the ground. Corin had stepped back, by this time. She watched as the men were suddenly silent, then they began to chant something else. It was low and Corin stepped closer to try and hear what they were saying. As she neared the men again, she could feel a chill right down to her bones. She looked around and noticed most of the men were sweating. They continued chanting. A large flame burst from the hole and with it came a large dark figure. Corin couldn't see what it was, but it made her want to crawl away and hide. The man who held the book, stepped forward and addressed the thing.

"Asmodai, we call you to do our bidding. There are some among us, who hold an unnatural power. They use this power to better themselves. They are greedy and corrupt. They do evil with this power."

"Why have you called me? What concern do I have for these mortals?"

"We are asking you to take their powers from them."

Corin watched as the thing got closer and she could smell it from where she stood.

"I cannot take their power." The thing backed up again and looked at the man.

"Why not. We called you here, we summoned you, you must do our bidding."

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I AM TO DO MORTAL." Everyone jumped, even Corin.

"Their powers were given by Belial, a prince of Hell. I cannot undue what he has given."

"They must be stopped."

"What sacrifice do you have to offer?"

Corin watched as the man's eyes glinted. She felt a shudder run down her back. She wasn't sure if she should be more afraid of the demon or of the man.

"We offer the female's of our bloodlines."

"Name your bloodlines and I will do as asked."

"Danvers, Garwin, Parry, Pope and Simms."

"Five bloodlines? That is an offering. Very well, I will do what I can." The thing turned and looked at the four men huddled on the ground. He raised his hand and the men began to shake and flop around. Soon they began to scream and foam at the mouth. Corin watched in horror as the men writhed on the ground. The thing stopped and then a flash of light exploded all around the circle.

The man was looking around anxiously. "What has been done to them?"

"I have left them their powers, but each time they use it, it will bring them death. The need to use will overwhelm them. It will seduce them, but each time they give into the temptation, they will speed towards death. I have taken my payment." The thing turned around and looked straight at Corin. She couldn't move. The demon thing stretched it's arm out towards her and she felt like fire was burning through her veins. She wanted to scream, but no sound would come out. The demon suddenly pulled back his hand, like he had been badly injured. He spun around to the man still standing there and growled out,

"beware of the unique ones. They hold the key to the curse. The innocent lover and the faithful Babylon. They will be the downfall of your bloodlines."

The man watched as the demon disappeared into the hole again and then it was quiet. Corin was looking around puzzled. Normally when she had her visions, when they ended, she would leave them. For some reason she was still here.

The man pointed to the four men laying on the ground and barked out,

"pick them up and bring them over to the trees. We need to make sure they are not going to talk." The four men were roughly hauled across the field to the line of trees and then the men carrying them, tied them to the trees. The men's shirts were ripped off and one man ran over, holding what looked like, willow branches. Four men in the group stood behind each man and began to whip them. Corin yelled in shock. Each time the whip fell, she could feel it across her back. When the men got tired, they would hand the branches to other men. Soon the four men's backs were nothing but shreds of skin. Corin wanted to throw up. The pain in her back was so bad. The men untied the battered men and then laid them on the ground. They picked up various branches and sticks and began to beat the men with them. Two of the men, must have woken up, because they lifted their arms to protect their faces. Their arms were held down, while the others continued to beat them. The other two, just laid there, their faces getting battered. Corin couldn't watch anymore. The pain exploding across her face was making her dizzy and it was hard to see out of one eye. When Corin thought she was going to pass out, the beatings stopped. Corin was on her hands and knees by this time and was panting for breath. Some of the men, were starting to leave and Corin felt relief. It was short lived. One of the men, walked over to a wagon and pulled out some rope. The others pulled the four men up and tied the ropes around their necks. They stripped the men of all their clothes and tied the other end of the ropes to one of the wagons. The men then jumped in the wagon and cracked the whip. The horses took off down the dirt lane. The four men were dragged behind. Corin tried to stay conscious. Her body followed the wagon through her vision. She watched as the wagon came to the center of the town. There the men were cut lose and left there naked and beaten.

One of the men in the group asked if they should maybe get the physician for them. So they could not be accused of murder.

The one who had been driving the wagon laughed as he said,

"if they live or die, it is up to God now. If they want to heal themselves in their unholy way, let them. They will just die faster and whether they heal themselves or not, their deaths will be their own doing." A few others joined him. Corin could still feel the tight rope around her neck and the burn marks it left. Her eyesight was starting to fade and she finally gave up to the lack of oxygen.

Tyler's hummer turned into the driveway and shut off. Everyone climbed out and silently walked to the house. Gorman was standing at the door, waiting. He gave a rare smile to Payton, that was reserved for the two girls of the group alone. She walked down the steps and say that Caleb and Pogue were already there, with Sarah and Kate. Reid was right behind her and Tyler came in last. When they were all seated, Payton took a deep breath and started her story.

She told them about their time away. How they were sent to a school that specialized in training witches. The others looked at her confused and Pogue even asked,

"so if they train witches, how come, we never heard of it and why didn't we get to go?"

"Because you don't need to learn to control your powers, because you're not even supposed to be using them!" She heard one of the boys clear his throat and she was sure it was Kate, that smacked Pogue.

She continued her story, telling them how she and Corin were put onto a council, their second year there. It seemed they had some unique abilities, even were witches were concerned. In their fourth year, that's when they came across the Shadows. No one really knew what they looked like, just that they could go anywhere and one minute be solid and the next a mist. She told of how they finally figured out a way to track them, but not before losing tow members of their team. She told them about how a group of witches had gotten together and formed a team. This was after several witches had been killed. No one knew how, just that they were usually found with some kind of dark mist over them and their faces locked in shear terror. When they started to look into it further, they found that this had been happening to regular people too. The only difference, was the regular people looked like they had all of the color and blood sucked out of them. They looked mummified and almost clown white. She told them how one of the other witches in their group stumbled across a Shadow and had managed to get away. Payton knew the next part would be difficult and she tried to pick her words carefully. She told them about how Corin used herself as bait. This automatically got a reaction from both Caleb and Reid. Payton held up her hands and said,

"she was the only one who could. She has a unique ability to have visions. Some she cannot control, others she can. She can read people. Their thoughts, emotions, whatever is going on with them, she can pick up. We had to find out what this thing was doing, why it was killing."

"Did she find anything?" Reid asked.

"What did she find out?" Caleb asked at the same time as Reid.

Payton shook her head and said, "yes she did. She found that this thing was not alone, that there were many others like it. They were making more of themselves, either by taking the magic of a witch and the soul of a regular person, or two souls of regular people. That's why all the deaths had seemed like they were in pairs. Each night we found someone dead, there would always be a second death nearby." Payton got quiet for a minute and then looked to Caleb.

"She also found out if these _Shades_, as they call themselves, can get the magic of two witches, the Shade that is made from that, can be virtually unstoppable."

"Well that certainly makes me feel great." Reid commented.

"I said virtually, not impossible. There is a way. Corin found out how."

"Well if we come up against any, she can tell us what needs to be done." Reid seemed happy now. Caleb looked relieved and so did Sarah. Pogue was quiet for a few minutes and then said,

"what are you not telling us, Pay?" The others in the room, snapped their attention to the brother and sister and waited. Payton bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor.

"Come on Payton, what else?" Reid was never known for being patient.

"You guys can't help."

"What do you mean, we can't help? You tell us, what needs to be done, we do it!" Caleb was standing up now.

"I mean, you can't help. First you aren't a female, second you don't have the ability to move fast enough, third, I doubt any of you are virgins, fourth, you can't bind them because you don't have control over your mind and last, your powers aren't strong and wouldn't last long enough. You would be dead from old age before it was done." Payton was now standing also and yelling.

"Explain." Tyler, the usually calm one, asked in a deep firm voice.

"What's there to explain? In order to bind and defeat these things, there are certain things required. The first being, your female and unless some of you have something to tell me, I don't think you fall in that group. All of the deaths, were males. When Corin used herself as bait, it wasn't her the Shade came after, it was one of the guys that was with us. Corin was able to get into this thing and find this information. For some reason, it can't touch females. It's like it burns them or something. That's also the fourth reason. Corin can get inside of these things, with her mind. If she concentrates hard enough, she can even get them to do what she wants, including turn corporeal."

"Can she do that with people?" Caleb wondered what else his sister could do.

"Yes, sometimes very easily, depending on how strong the person's mind is. She doesn't do it often though. That's how she knew that information on Aaron and Kira. She went into Kira's mind. She said it was like cutting through melted ice cream. Literally, it was all a mess of jumbled thoughts."

"Anyway, can we get back on topic here?" Pogue looked mildly creeped out that someone would actually want to go into Kira's head.

Payton sighed and continued. "You also have to be able to move really fast. That's were I come in. With my ability to flash step, I can be anywhere in a matter of milliseconds. I have never really stepped with anyone, other than Corin before, so I am used to her. I don't honestly know how I would do with another person. Just ask Corin about the first time I stepped with her. When you step, you have to concentrate on where you are and where you want to go and then picture your whole body being there, you take a step and are gone. Well, when we got to where we were going, Corin was missing her arm."

Caleb's jaw dropped open. Sarah put her hand over her mouth and Kate yelled out,

"crap." Pogue chuckled at his girlfriend and put his arm around her.

"We obviously got it fixed up, but I was nervous after that. Corin wouldn't let me give up though, so we kept practicing and now I can step with her, without really thinking about it. The third thing, I think is self explanatory. Even I can't help her with that part." Pogue jerked his head up and glared at Tyler.

Poor Tyler didn't take his eyes off of the floor, until he heard movement across the room. He looked up just in time to see Pogue, come flying at him. He moved out of the way and Pogue went by him.

"Stand still so I can kick the crap out of you, Baby Boy." Kate was yelling at Pogue to sit down and quite being a hypocrite, Sarah was telling Caleb to stop them, Reid was laughing his head off, glad that it was finally someone else and not him and Payton was currently standing in front of Tyler, blocking her brother from getting to him.

"Move Pay, so I can kick your boyfriends ass."

"Sit down and shut up, Poggie!" Everyone became silent. Payton had used the dreaded nickname. The one that Pogue hated above any others. His great aunt had given it to him when he was little. She called him her little Poggie Woggie and always accompanied it with cheek pinching. Not only that, but she had once used it at his twelfth birthday party, in front of a girl he was trying to impress. It was really hard to act all cool when your cheeks were red from humiliation and being squeezed. If you wanted to make Pogue revert back to his younger self, you just used that name.

Payton stood glaring at Pogue and he crossed his arms and started to pout.

"Come on Pay, did you have to use, The nickname? You know how much I hate it. It brings back really bad memories." Payton continued to glare.

"You said you weren't a virgin, you're dating Tyler, so that means that you and he, well you know!" Pogue was making frantic hand gestures between Payton and Tyler and getting flustered. By this time Tyler was standing behind Payton, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Payton was still feeling in an evil mood and wanted to torture her brother some more. "Yes, we did, lots and lots of times in many, many ways." Pogue looked at her in horror, then slapped his hands over his ears and started humming.

Kate burst out laughing and Sarah was already red from trying to hold it in. Caleb had his head buried in Sarah's shoulder, his own shaking. The only one that didn't seem affected, was Reid, he was now sitting on his seat and giving Tyler a thumb's up.

Payton waited until Pogue had stopped humming and put his hands down.

"Pogue, I wasn't a virgin when Tyler and I first got together. I haven't been one for a couple of years now."

"You weren't, aren't? She wasn't?" Pogue asked Tyler the last question. The youngest son shook his head in the negative.

"Who was the bastard, so I can go kick his ass?" Payton rolled her eyes and completely straight faced, said,

"he was one of the teachers at the school. Tall, about six foot two, dark hair and eyes, about 215 lbs. He was 25." Pogue was almost choking on his own tongue.

Reid, found this very interesting and impressive. "Nice. Baggin' a teacher."

Pogue spun around and said, "not nice. Baggin' teachers are not allowed, especially my little sister."

"Pogue, it's done and over with. Let's drop it. Oh and if I find out that you did anything to Tyler, I do know where you sleep and I do know alot of secrets about you, that you wouldn't want getting out."

"Did you just threaten me?" He turned to Kate and asked, "did she just threaten me."

Kate nodded her head and pulled Pogue to sit down again. "She can't threaten me. I'm her older brother, it's not allowed."

"Pogue sweetie, she can and she just did. If I were you, I would take her very seriously. If there's anything in this world that's dangerous, it's a sister, that makes a threat." Kate calmly told him. Pogue still looked like he was in shock.

Tyler had his head turned, but he still had his arms wrapped around Payton.

Reid looked up at the couple and he could see that Tyler was really happy. He wondered if he and Corin could ever be like that? He looked around to each couple in the room and saw that each girl was perfect for each of his brothers. Sarah's fun and playful side balanced out Caleb's stick up the ass side. Kate reminded Pogue there was more to life than his bike and Nicky's, by trying to expose him to culture. Payton was wild and loud compared to Baby Boy's shy quiet side. Reid thought about Corin. She was gorgeous, but then again so was he. The only difference was, that she didn't seem to know it, or at least not care. She was incredibly smart, where Reid just barely passed his classes. She was level headed, but not so uptight, like her older brother. She knew when to have fun, but also when it was time to get serious. Reid still had a hard time defining play time and work time. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Corin was his perfect match. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend. He could see himself waking up to her morning after morning. Reid froze for a minute. It hit him like a ton of bricks. he actually used the word girlfriend when talking about himself and a female. A huge smile crept across his face.

Payton was watching Reid across the room. His facial expressions were changing and Payton elbowed Tyler and nodded her head towards Reid. Finally a huge grin spread across his face and Payton looked at Tyler.

"What's he doing? He's scaring me?"

"I don't know. He only gets that look, after he's you know. With a girl."

"Eww, you mean, I just watched Reid have a sexual fantasy about a girl?"

"No, I mean he only gets that huge grin after he's actually done it with a girl. When he's fantasying, he just gets this lopsided little grin."

Payton turned her body towards Tyler's and raised her eyebrows. "Oh and how do we know this?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and then said, "I've only been his best friend our entire lives and his roommate for the last four years. Now get your mind out of the gutter, or I'll have to punish you." Tyler ended this, by smacking her butt.

"Promises, promises!" she whispered in his ear.

Payton turned around to ask Kate something, when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. She doubled over and Tyler barely had time to catch her.

"Payton!" This caught everyone's attention. Kate and Sarah were the first ones up and across the room. The knelt down beside Payton, who was on her hands and knees.

"Payton, honey, what's wrong?" Kate was rubbing her back, looking at Sarah worried. Pogue was bending down, lifting his sister's head.

"I'm sorry sis, I promise I won't kick Baby Boy's ass." Tyler looked at Pogue, surprised.

"Corin." Payton rasped out.

"What? Did you say Corin?" Caleb was starting to get jumpy.

Payton nodded her head. "She's hurt."

"Where is she? Can you find out where she is?" Reid was panicking.

Payton was quiet for a minute, then she looked towards the stairs. "She's here." Everyone else looked there now.

The door at the top of the stairs flew open and a figure came stumbling down. Reid ran to the stairs and caught the figure half way down. They could see the figure struggle to stand up and then come stumbling into the open area. Caleb was shocked to see it was his sister. Her clothes were muddy and she had cuts and bruises all over her arms and face. One of her eyes was swollen shut and black already. She sat down heavily on one of the seats and Caleb could see the back of her shirt was all shredded and bloody. Reid must have seen it too, because he yelled out,

"who did this to you?" Corin either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. Payton stood up and walked to her friend. Tyler was still concerned for her and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine now. Corin just called to me and it hurt at first because she was using such force. I think she might have projected some of her pain along with it." Payton sat down beside Corin, who was staring at the shelves of books.

"What happened sweetie?" When Corin lifted her head, Sarah gasped.

Some of the guys, looked at her.

"Look at her neck, it looks like someone tried to strangle her." Caleb ran to his sisters side and lifted her head. There around her neck were angry red marks and in some areas bruises. It looked like she had gotten a bad rope burn.

"Corin what happened?" Caleb asked again, only louder.

Corin didn't respond. She just kept mumbling something over and over. She stood up and reached out her hands. She started summoning books to her. One book would fly of the shelves and land in her outstretched hands. She would close her eyes and her hands would glow for a minute, then she would toss the book aside and repeat the process with another.

"What is she doing?" Caleb asked Payton.

"She is looking for something. She's reading the books, trying to find something. She had to have had a vision."

"She's reading them?!" Pogue asked, shocked that she was doing it so quickly.

Payton nodded her head.

"You mean to tell me that a vision is what did this to her?" Reid couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, if the vision is bad enough, it manifests itself on her. Whatever she saw, must have been really bad."

"Ya think?" Reid asked, sarcastically.

"If she keeps this up, she's going to collapse. Her body won't have enough energy to heal itself. I'm going to have to start healing her, but I won't be able to do all of it. Her own body will have to finish it. If she is still like this by the time I'm done healing what I can I'm going to have to knock her out."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"So you don't freak out, when I have to knock her out."

"You do what you need to, just tell us what we can do."

"Be ready to catch her." Payton stood behind Corin and closed her eyes. She lifted her hands above Corin's head and slowly worked them over and around her body, all the way to her feet.

"Are you done?"

"No, I was just checking to see what injuries she had."

"What does she have?"

"A skull fracture, broken jaw, broken nose, a few broken ribs, torn larynx, swelling in the throat, a broken wrist, dislocated hip bone, as well as a pile of other bruising and scrapes."

"How is she still standing?"

"She's running on pure magic right now. That's why I will probably need to knock her out."

"Ok, we're ready"

"Let me heal her first." Payton lifted her hands once more over Corin's head and this time she started to hum. It was a low, steady note. The others watched as Corin's distorted face, reshaped itself, the bruises faded and the burn marks on her neck disappeared. Soon Payton reached Corin's feet and the humming stopped. Payton sat down on the floor.

"Is it done, is she healed?"

"As much as I can do. The rest she had to do."

"Are you going to knock her out now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to. Give me a minute. That really takes a lot out of me." Payton laid her head back against the seat behind her and took a few deep breaths. The room was silent except for Corin's low mumbles.

Sarah got closer and listened.

"What is she saying? I think she's saying something." Caleb came closer and tried to listen.

"As something. She keeps saying it over and over."

"As boudi?" Kate tried to help.

By this time, everyone was around Corin, trying to figure out what she was saying.

"I think she's saying Asmodai." Tyler finally said.

"Asmodai? What the hell is that?" Reid was getting really worried about Corin and a worried Reid was a bitchy Reid.

"Hell, that's it!" Payton jumped up and held out her hands.

"Hell and Asmodai." She said. Three books came flying towards her and she caught and held them all.

"How come you were able to call over three books and Corin is only doing one at a time?"

"I only called for books that contain both hell and Asmodai. Corin is probably too weak right now, to specify what she needs. It takes a lot of concentration to find exactly what you need."

"What are you looking for?"

"Asmodai is one of the kings of hell. That must be what she's looking for, but I have no idea why."

"Why don't you start doing what she's doing and going through the books?"

"Because I can't do what she does." Payton noticed Corin was about to summon another book, so she quickly put one of the books she had, in her hands. Corin's hands glowed once more and then she stopped. Her hands were shaking and Payton put the other books down.

"I'm going to have to knock her out. Her magical energy is almost tapped out. If I don't knock her out now, she won't have enough energy to heal herself. Get ready." Caleb went to move behind his sister, but Reid beat him to it. He went to say something, but Sarah put her hand on his arm and shook her head. She nodded her head towards Reid and Caleb saw the expression on Reid's face. It was one of fear and worry. At the same time, he was also looking to Caleb, asking for permission. Caleb nodded his head and Reid gave one nod back and stood behind Corin.

"Are you ready Reid?"

"I think so. This isn't going to hurt her is it?"

"With as far gone as she is now, she won't feel a thing. It may scare you though, but I promise, she won't feel it." Reid nodded his head and then adjusted his gloves.

Payton backed up and started to form an energy ball in her hands.

"Payton, what are you doing?" Pogue asked his sister.

Before anyone could react, Payton launched the ball at Corin. It hit her in the chest and she flew back, into Reid. He caught her and stumbled back. Reid could feel he and Corin falling and positioned his body, so that he fell first and she landed on top of him. He rolled over and laid her gently on the floor.

"We had better get her to bed. She's going to have a rough day or so, trying to heal." Reid nodded his head and carefully picked her up. Caleb came over and Reid slowly turned and went to hand her off to Caleb.

"No man, she's in good hands already. Just make sure you take care of her and she's gets lots of rest." Caleb grabbed Sarah's hand, as she gave him a huge smile. Pogue and Kate followed, with Kate saying to Payton,

"call us." Payton nodded her head. The four made their way to Tyler's hummer and climbed in, with Reid still holding an unconscious Corin.

"I'll take her to her room and then Baby Boy and I will head back to ours dorms. Let us know when she wakes up."

"Don't you want to stay with us?"

"I don't think that will be a good idea, after what happened last time. I still haven't gotten her to talk to me."

"We'll be there with you. You and Tyler stay with us. I may need some help or just someone to talk to. If we're all there, she can't accuse you of anything, right?"

Reid chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, I'll stay, but if she decides to go on a rampage, I'm pointing her in your direction first."

Payton laughed and shot out, "wussy."

In the back Reid was nuzzling into Corin's neck and breathing in her scent. He heard what Payton said and replied back with, "damn straight."

Tyler watched his best friend in the rear view mirror and then looked over to his girlfriend and smiled. Payton saw him looking at her and he reached over for his hand.

"Do you think they're going to be ok?" Tyler whispered. Payton looked back and then answered,

"they have to be." Tyler gave her a puzzled look.

"They're in love with each other."

"Is that it?" Tyler smirked at her.

"Yeah, now we just have to get them to admit it to each other and most importantly, to themselves."

"Ah, is that all? I think we may have an easier time conquering the world and it will take less time too." Payton smacked Tyler's arm and laughed. She turned around to see Reid staring out the window, with Corin help protectively against him.

"No, I think it's going to be easier then you think."

_Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and make me want to continue writing. _

_The next chapter probably won't be as long, but who knows, if I get lots of reviews, I may decide to reward my reviewers again!_


	15. Chapter 15

_I know this is no where near as long as the last chapter, but like I said, I need reviews to continue this. The last chapter only had two reviews, so I'm afraid the chapter wasn't as long. If you like to see longer chapters, review. Huge thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Your reviews are very, very much appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to all of my loyal readers. Has a bit of fluff. This is an appetizer for what is about to come, but like I said, with no reviews, it will just take longer to get there. hope you enjoy!_

Corin slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The last thing she could remember was being in the field and a vision coming. She remembered what the vision was, then it hit her. She had to find out what or who was involved. That was the answer to the curse that had been put on the guys, so long ago. She didn't know how she knew, it was just a gut feeling. She sat up and saw, she was laying in her room, on her bed. Payton was curled up on the pull out cot, with Tyler snuggled in behind her. She smiled at her best friend. She knew that Payton had always had a crush on Tyler, but both had been too shy when they were younger, to do anything about it. She saw something on the floor. There was a sleeping bag there and when she followed it to the top, she saw a blonde head sticking out. Corin held her hand up to her mouth to keep the chuckle in. Seeing Reid asleep, snoring was funny. Unfortunately Payton heard her and sat up. Payton wasn't exactly the quietest person when she woke up and her stretching and yawning woke up the other two occupants. Tyler smiled at Payton and then looked over to Corin. He gave her a small smile and nod. Reid sat up quickly and his eyes darted around the room. Corin burst out laughing and quickly grabbed her phone. Before Reid knew what was happening, she had snapped a picture of him. He growled at her. Seeing Reid jump up, she ran for the bathroom. She hurried and text something into her phone and pushed send. The door opened and Reid was on the other side. His eyes were black.

"Ok, just give me the phone and no one gets hurt."

Corin stuck her tongue out at him and said, "too late, I already sent it."

"You didn't!" The only reply Corin could give, was to nod her head. Reid reached for her and she screamed when he threw her over his shoulder. He stalked back into the room and looked at the amused faces of Payton and Tyler.

"Pay, Baby Boy, clear out. Someone needs to be taught a lesson and I don't want any witnesses." Tyler stood up and pulled Payton with him. Just before he closed the door, he turned back to Reid.

"Remember she's Caleb's sister and don't let her get away." Reid gave his best friend one nod and then looked back to the girl he had just thrown on the bed.

"Now, someone took a picture of me and it wasn't in my most attractive state. Wonder what I'm going to have to do about that?" Reid tapped his chin with his finger.

Corin was trying not to laugh. Reid's hair was still sticking up all over the place. That boy had a serious case of bed head. He looked at Corin and saw she was ready to burst. She pointed at his head and then clasped her hand over her mouth again. Reid ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"What the hell happened to my head? Oh my god, you took a picture of me, looking like this?" He stuck his head out of the door and when Corin didn't answer, he looked to the bed. She was still there, but her face was buried in the pillow and her shoulders were shaking. Reid launched himself onto the bed and on top of Corin.

"Please tell me you didn't."

"Ok, I didn't."

"You're lying."

Corin nodded her head.

"Why would you do that?" It came out as a whine and Corin started to laugh again.

Reid sat up quickly and asked, "who did you send it to?"

Corin was still laughing and shaking her head. Reid grabbed for her phone and after a small wrestling match, managed to get it away from her. He quickly scrolled to her sent menu and hit the button. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"You didn't?" Corin bit her lip and nodded.

"You sent my bed head picture to the school's computer's. Now everyone is going to see it."

"Not everyone. Just people who use the school computers. And have emails connected to the school. And are in the schools data web base. And have cell phones with picture texting because you know people are going to send this to whoever they know." Corin had trouble talking, she was laughing so hard.

"Ok, that's it. Pay back time." Reid threw himself on her and started to mess up her hair. Corin tried to get away, but Reid held her. They were wrestling around on the bed and Reid turned his head, to avoid being scratched in the dace by Corin. He quickly raised his hand over his head and snapped a picture of Corin and then jumped off.

"I'm going to send this to the school's computer's. Now you'll have bed head too." Reid quickly pushed some buttons. Corin jumped off the bed and tried to reach for the phone, which he held above their heads. His eyes met hers and he gazed into them. He leaned closer to her and then whispered,

"send." Corin heard a beep and looked up at the phone that Reid was placing in her outstretched hand. She brought the phone to her and checked it. Reid had sent it to the school computer's. She quickly went to the pictures menu, to see how bad her hair was and when she got to the last picture taken, she gasped.

Reid watched as Corin's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped.

"I guess I gave you pretty bad bed head, huh?" Reid smirked. His smirk quickly fell when he saw tears starting to form in Corin's eyes.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Corin shook her head and looked at him.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Reid looked at her confused. Then he got upset.

"What? I don't hate you at all. In fact, I've been trying to tell you, that I love you." The last words came flying out of Reid's mouth and after he said them, he realized how true they were. Both were silent and then Corin held up her phone in front of her, showing Reid the picture that he had sent to everyone.

It showed Corin, laying on the bed, her top completely up and her boobs fully exposed. Her face was still red from laughing and wrestling with Reid, but in the picture, it looked like she had just gotten done having a vigorous round of sex. Her bottom half was wrapped in the blanket. She basically looked like a complete wanton slut, with her top around her neck and a flushed look on her face. Reid looked into her eyes. He took a step closer to her and watched for her reaction.

She watched him wearily, like she was going to bolt. He stepped again and when she didn't move away, he moved another step closer. Finally he was standing right in front of her. He placed his hands gently on her face.

"Please believe me. If I knew that's what the picture was, I would have never, ever sent it. I am so sorry."

Corin sniffed and said, "now everyone will think I'm a slut and an easy target."

"They will have to get through me first." Corin looked up, surprised at Reid vehement statement.

"If anyone says anything about you, I will kick their ass."

"You're going to have to beat up the whole school then."

"If it means keeping you safe and the ass holes away from you, I'll do it ten times over."

"Your reputation will be ruined. All the girls will think you're taken. You don't have to. I can defend myself."

"I never said you couldn't, but this is my fault this happened, so it's my problem to deal with and as for all the girls, I don't give a fuck. You are way more important."

"You won't get lucky anymore."

"Nah, I'll still get lucky. Chicks dig that kind of super hero stuff. Besides, I may have to wait a little while, before I do, but once I convince you, I'm never letting you out of my bed again."

"You're pretty sure of yourself." Corin had started to giggle.

"No, I just know a perfect thing when I see it and I like to think I'm smart enough, not to let it get away." Reid kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into his chest.

"What am I going to do?"

"We'll just tell them, I was fooling around with my incredibly sexy girlfriend and wanted to take her picture. It accidentally got sent to the wrong place." Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"Your girlfriend, huh? When was I going to be told of this plan?"

"You were, just now." Reid's smug grin was so cute.

"What if I don't agree to this plan?"

"You have to because it's the story I'll be telling everyone. You don't want to make me look bad, do you?"

"So when were you planning on asking me?" She smiled up at Reid and was surprised to see him looking back at her. It wasn't just a normal look. It was his emotions, laid raw. His eyes held a certain vulnerability in them, like he was laying himself bare in front of her. The part of him that no one else saw, the part he kept locked away, deep down inside. She gasped, when she realized, this was Reid, this was the Reid she had been waiting to see, the one she knew was in there somewhere, the one he kept hidden, the one she loved. He said one simple word and she knew.

"Please."


	16. Chapter 16

_Peeks out from around the barricade. Sorry that it's so short, even after all the great reviews you guys gave me. You really are the best readers. This week has been one that I would love to have over again. Let's just say that it started out with lightning striking a little too close to the house and every electronic device being fried(thank you insurance, so I could replace it all quickly), then it went to family coming in from out of town, so I was expected to join in on the list of fun family activities(notice the extreme sarcasm here!), then we progressed to my uni course start date being moved up, so I had to get things together for that and let's not forget my relaxing weekend I had planned for this coming weekend, is now shot to pieces because I need to run out and do research for a story and get it handed in before the 10th. It's great to be working from home, but it also means that I am bounced around everywhere to research and cover stories. So that's been the last week! I promise though, that I have already started the next chapter and it WILL be a lot longer._

_Also I had to restart my live journal page. If anyone wants to see what's going on in my daily life, wants a place to vent or is bored, it's moonwolfrunner. _

_I am also going to be putting up pics of Corin and Payton on there. Again sorry about the delay and shortness. I will make it up to you._

Corin walked slowly into the class and sat down. She had avoided everyone so far, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

Aaron walked into the class and saw her. He smiled and leaned against the desk she was sitting on.

"So, babe. You wanna come to my dorm after and I can snap a few pictures of you. I need them for my art project." One of his friends stood beside him, laughing.

"Can I get some copies, for my art project too?" He asked while making a thrusting motion with his hips.

"Or better yet, you can take pictures of her and I, making an art project."

Reid had walked into the class and saw Aaron and Bordy talking to Corin. He ran up there and caught the last bit of what Bordy was saying. He leaned over Corin and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

"Everything ok here babe?" He glared at Aaron while talking.

"Yep, everything's fine. I was just askingher if she would mind giving me a hand with a projct I have due. Since she is so good at photography, well being photographed at least." Reid stepped into Aaron's face while he was still talking and stared him down. By this time, the class was getting full and a few people were laughing.

Corin sank down in her chair and tugged on Reid's sleeve. He looked down at her and then around the classroom.

"Please just sit down?" Her voice was quiet. Luckily the teacher walked in and started the class. Reid sat down beside her and Aaron went to his seat across the room.

Getting to lunch ws a nightmare. If people weren't talking about her, they were staring at her. She sat down and started to pick at her food. The others came in and sat down with her. Reid was on one side and Payton on the other. She looked up to see Caleb sitting directly across from her, his face scunched in anger.

"Why the hell, did you let those pictures of yourself get out? Why the hell did you take them in the first place?" He hissed. Just then Aaron walked by and slithered his tongue between his two fingers, while winking at Corin. Reid jumped up, but Corin pulled him back down. When he sat down, he looked at Caleb.

"It wasn't Corin. I took that picture." Caleb gve him a 'what the hell' look.

"She took a picture of me with bed head and I wanted to get her back, so I thought I'd mess up her hair and snap a picture. She tried to take the phone from me and we wrestled around. I snapped it and sent it before looking at it. I swear, I didn't know until after." Caleb stared at him for a minute and then said,

"it still doesn't help the fact that people think my sister is a slut."

"If anyone has a problem with it, they can come to me." Reid told him.

"How are you gonna fix this Reid? It's not like you can Use to make everyone forget. How the hell are you going to fix this? Are you going to beat up every person who says something bad about her? Tell me Reid. I knew it was a bad idea, to give you permission to go after her."

"If you'd shut up for a minute, you would know, that we are going out now. Anyone has anything to say about my girlfriend, they can come to me." He said this last part out loud, for the whole cafeteria to hear. The room was silent, then people started to talk again.

"That's great Reid, not only are there naked pictures of my sister, but now she's dating the school's manwhore." Caleb threw his fork down.

"Excuse me? You gave Reid permission to date me? I never remember asking you for permission, dad. Last time I checked, I was perfectly capable of making decisions on my own. You learn to, after being shoved away from the rest of the family for so long. I haven't needed you in a long, long time 'big brother'." She grabbed her tray and left.

Payton stood up and looked at the four guys. "I'm going to say this once. What happened here with Chase was bad and we realize you guys are afraid, but it had nothing on what we went through with the Shades. A pshyco human witch has got nothing and I mean nothing on crazed, souless, emotionless demons. We tried calling, begging for some kind of help, even information that we could use, but each time nothing could be spared, because it needed to be available incase you guys needed it first. While you were doing your swimming and having fun, we were fighting for our lives and out of all of us, Corin got it and gave it the hardest." She then pointed at Reid, then Pogue, the Caleb and finally Tyler.

"While you were shoving your dick into anything with a pussy, Corin was being mind raped by a demon. While you were screwing Kate someplace and riding your motorcycle, Corin was training until she would collapse. While you had your dick stuffed into Sarah mouth, Corin was getting thrown around by something no one could see to stop and while you were jackin' off in the showers, she was healing herself time and time again because she didn't want to be a drain on everyone else and bother you. This is all on top of her visions and transformations. I really hope that whatever you thought you were going to say to her, forget it. You now have amnesia. If anything comes out of your mouths, except for support and comfort, you will find out just what I can do." Payton spun around and left.

"Shit, your girlfriend scares me Ty." Pogue was still watching his sister and shaking his head.

"At least your not the one, sleeping with her. She scares the shit out of me too." Everyone looked at Tyler and then he realized what he said.

"You know what I mean."

"I hope so. I'm not really into all the incest stuff." Pogue chuckled.

Tyler gave them a glare and told them to shut up.

The rest of the day was spent with the guys trying to apologise to the girls, while at the same time, trying to find out more information about what happened from them and the girls ignoring them. Payton had apologised to Kate and Sarah and they just laughed it off and told her, the totally understood her motive.

Corin made her way quickly down the hall. She needed to get to the library before it closed. She ran right to the card index holder and found what she needed. It had only been half an hour and she was checking out 5 books. She wasn't sure which one she needed, but by the looks the librarian was giving her, she wasn't going to have time to look through them here. She was almost back to her room, when a voice behind her, stopped her dead in her tracks.

_You can't blame a girl, I had to leave it at a cliffie!!_


	17. Chapter 17

_I wanted to get another chapter out because I felt so bad for posting the last chapter so late. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who continue to read._

_I usually don't do individual dedications, but in this case, I felt the need. I'm not sure how many of you have heard or read about the trajedy that happened in Portage La Prairie, Manitoba. This will contain some graphic descriptions, so if you are uncomfortable, stop reading now. We are still reeling from the news, that has rocked the nation._

_On July 30th, a Greyhound bus was travelling from Edmonton, Alberta to Winnipeg, Manitoba, about 1300 kms apart. The bus was just coming into Portage La Prairies, about and hour or so from Winnipeg, when the trajedy happened. A young man was on the bus, sleeping, with head phones in his ears, listening to music, when the passenger beside him stood up and started to stab him. The young man screamed and the passenger in front of him stood up and turned around, expecting to see a couple of the passengers fighting. What he didn't expect to see was the one, stabbing the other repeatedly. One of the passengers yelled for the bus driver to stop and for everyone to get off. There were several children on the bus. Three men, the bus driver, the passenger in front of the young man and a truck driver that had stopped to help, got everyone else off and then reentered the bus. They found the man, who looked to be in his forties, standing there, holding the young man's head in his hands and a bowie knife in the other. He had decapitated the young man. He walked calmly up to them, the head swinging. The three men ran off the bus and closed the door. The truck driver ran to his truck and handed out tools to the other males and the passengers kept the man locked in the bus, until police came. The passengers said they could see the man walking around, still holding the head. He was arrested. Each one of the passenger's that was interviewed said that the attack was completely unprovoked. The young man never said anything to the man on the whole trip and in fact slept most of the time. Some of the passengers even said that the attacker seemed to have some kind of mental disability. The passengers were taken to a hotel, who closed it's doors to all except the passengers and grief and trauma counselors were there waiting for them. The young man's friends identified the body as Tim McLean. In Canada, news like this affects people from coast to coast and the whole country is in shock right now. As a fellow Canadian, I know how others feel. In this country, that has an over all low crime rate, people of all races and religions come together to help one another. This is fairly common here. Backgrounds are forgotten and in the moment we are all just Canadians._

_This is for all of the brave passengers who risked their lives to keep the killer contained until police got there. To the family of Tim McLean for their loss and especially to Tim McLean, the innocent young man who lost his life_

_I know this is a heavy thing to lay on people right before they read a story, but I wanted to get it out there._

**_CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP_**

"Well, look who we have here?" Corin didn't move. There was no way he was here. She closed her eyes and prayed she was asleep right now, in her bed. She opened them again and this time, he was right in front of her. She gasped and took a step back.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He ran his finger down her cheek. She suppressed the urge to shudder. His touch was both revolting and intoxicating at the same time.

"What do you want?"

"I was thinking that I'd get a better welcome than that. After all, I came all the way from England to find you. I really missed you." His breath hit her neck and she stepped back once more.

"I've already told you. No! I'm sure there are lots of other girls out there, that are power hungry sluts, that you could be with."

"But, I only want you. Your power smells so good. Just think of what we could do together. No limits on your power. You could take down all of my enemies and we could rule, together."

"Why do I get to do your dirty work?"

"You know, I can't touch the others, someone from the outside has to. After they are gone, nothing will stand in our way." He wrapped his hands around her hips and pressed into her back. She felt the power rolling off of him, but it felt all wrong. It wasn't like Reid's. Reid's felt safe, warm, powerful. This felt cold, lonely, powerful too, but a different kind of power. She stayed still, praying someone would come down the hall. She knew he would never risk being caught.

Why so tense? You really need to learn to relax." He began to rub her shoulders. Just then, they heard a noise at the end of the hall. She was silent for a minute. The noise was only someone opening their door, writing something on the whiteboard outside of it and closing the door again. She slowly turned around and found no one there. She let out the breath she was holding and ran to her car.

**_CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP_**

Corin paced back and forth. She knew this would get out and she knew Caleb would blow his lid. It was bad enough she had that picture circulating, now he was here and still wanted her to join him. Caleb had enough on his plate right now, she would not add to it. The only one who knew, was Payton and even she was worried and tried to convince Corin to tell the guys. She told Corin that if Caleb found out, he would lose it. She chuckled at just how predictable her older brother was. Some kind person had shown him the pictures and now he wouldn't leave her and Reid alone. He even had the nerve to ask if they were screwing each other. Corin laughed at him and then said,

"yeah we've done it so many times that we had to stop because his dick was going to fall off." If she hadn't been so pissed at him, she might have found it funny the way his eyes bulged out of his head and that little vein on the left side of his neck, throbbed. What she didn't expect though was for him to go full tilt on Reid and break his nose. Another thing that shocked her, was the way Reid responded. Normally he was hot headed and always looking for a fight, but this time he just stood there and let Caleb hit him. She didn't need this, on top of everything else. When Pogue and Tyler pulled Caleb back, Reid looked at him, wiped his bleeding nose on his sleeve and said,

"I could understand you thinking that way about me, with some random girl, but this is your sister. Me, with your sister." He turned and left. Corin went to say something to Caleb, but she couldn't. She knew if she opened her mouth, she would say too much. She ran after Reid and Caleb slid down the wall. Pogue and Tyler were looking between their brothers and finally Pogue spoke,

"That wasn't cool Cay. He told you what happened when he took the picture. He's already beating himself up enough about it. You know he would never do anything to hurt her. He loves her too much." Caleb looked at Pogue when he said that Reid loved his sister. Caleb looked over to Tyler and asked,

"He loves her?"

Tyler nodded his head and Caleb hit his head against the wall.

"How long?"

"I think since forever. I know there's always been some kind of attraction there. At least as long as we've known each other."

Pogue's eyes widened this time. "Crap, it's true." Caleb gave him a puzzled look.

"You know how he is around the ladies. Suave, cool, put together. Because he knows they already like him and he doesn't have to work for it and because he feels nothing for him. How does he get around a female he likes and has to work for?"

"I don't think Reid's ever had to work for a female." Tyler snorted.

"You do remember Lindy Markham, in 9th grade?" Pogue asked.

"Hey, yeah. He really liked her and tried everything to get her to go out with him. She kept turning him down and not only that, she'd stomp on him while he was down." Tyler chuckled at the memory.

"I don't really blame her though. Reid didn't come into his looks until almost the end of grade 10." Pogue's shoulder's started shaking and he looked at the other two, who were laughing with him.

"Remember when, what's her name, Rebecca something or other, said he looked like a bunch of sticks with a ball on top and a floppy wig?" By this time Pogue was laying on the bed, holding his sides. It was hard to understand what he was saying, but the others knew already. Reid had tried to ask her out and when she shot him down, it had humiliated him. After that Reid started to work out religiously. By the time eleventh grade hit, Reid was still tall and lean, but he was ripped from head to toe. He adopted his cocky, not care attitude. He had girls throwing themselves at him. Both Lindy and Rebecca noticed the change and tried to get him. Lindy, he ignored completely. The guys even thought that he may still have had some feelings for her, but Rebecca was fair game. Then one day, she approached him in the hall between classes. He had his arms around two girls already and his lazy grin on his face. He laughed at her and told her he had already filled his charity fuck quota for the day. Maybe he could give her a number and she could wait in line. Her cheeks burned in humiliation and anger and she stomped off. He yelled down the hall, towards her, that he was glad he didn't take her, otherwise he would have had to defrost her first. From then on, she was known around the school as the frigid bitch. Something that was not good for her social life. Reid, like all the rest of the Sons, held power and not just the kind they were born with.

**_CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP_**

Corin raced down the hall after Reid.

"Reid, wait, slow down." He kept up his fast pace.

"Will you stop." She screamed down the hall. No one was around, so there weren't any witnesses. At least that's what they thought.

Without turning around he asked, "what do you want Cor? Just go back to your brother. It will be better for you."

"I don't want to go back to him. He was an ass and he knows it. You know he didn't mean anything, he's just being Caleb."

"Yeah, I know and that's the problem." He stood there with his back still to her, hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean by that?" Corin asked, confused.

"You saw the way he acted. Even after all this time, he still doesn't trust me with you. I don't think he ever will. He'll always be Caleb and you'll always be his little sister. I'll always be the fuck up." He snorted and started to walk away again.

"Reid, I don't care about that."

"Well, you should."

"Reid!"

Reid spun around and glared at her. "Look Cor, you and I, we weren't meant to work out. Too many things are against it. Why fight against fate? It was fun while it lasted, but that chapter has been read and it's over. Time to read the rest of the book." He spun around again and headed out the doors, leaving a stunned Corin behind. She stood there for a minute before she took a deep shuddering breath and hung her head.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Spenser's princess has been kicked off her thrown. What's the matter? Weren't willing to share yourself with all of them? Or maybe you were and that's what got Garwin all upset. Did he catch his girlfriend with his friends? Wouldn't surprise me. They say a picture is worth a thousand words and yours screamed, I'll sleep with anyone! I don't know why you even thought you could keep one of them. The only importance you have, is you're Caleb's sister. Convienent for a bit of relief for the other Sons. I bet even Parry's little sister gets tossed around." While Kira was making her speech, a few things came to Corin, things that she had locked away in her memories. They had never really meant anything before, but now, they just seemed to fall into place. She scanned through the memories, trying to find something. It was all fragmented and a lot didn't make sense. There was one place she needed to go. She looked up to see Kira still talking. She really didn't care about what was said about her, but when she heard Kira insult Payton, she snapped. She pulled her hand back and let it fly forward. Her fist connected with Kira's nose. She heard a scream and watched at Kira grabbed her bleeding nose.

"You can insult me all you want, but you even start with one of my friends or brothers and you will be sorry." She turned and headed for the same door Reid had walked out of almost 15 minutes before.

"Oh and not everyone hops from one guy to the next while their boyfriend is in the room, but then again, I guess with guys like Aaron, Bordy and Ryan, anyone they can get is good enough for them, even if it is just you." Corin sneered and spun around and left Kira standing in the hall, blood dripping from her nose and her eyes watering.

Corin ran for her car and hopped in. She sped down the road. Her brain, trying to piece together everything she knew. It was like trying to put a big puzzle together, but you don't know what the finally picture looks like or if you have all the pieces for it. The car kicked up leaves as it went. She pulled into the drive and parked. It wasn't long before she was sitting with a stack of books. Some of them were from the library at school, the rest were from the shelves behind her. She knew what she was looking for, was in here some place. Once she found it, then she would just have to piece everything together. Not a problem, she had all the time in the world, after all, what else was going on in her life!

_on a lighter note. I've put up pictures of both Corin and Payton in my live journal. Go there to check them out. My live journal address can be found in my profile._

_Hmm, wonder who has followed Corin? And what exactly does he want with and from her? What is it that she has figured out? Guess we'll just have to wait and see!_

_Thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing._


	18. Chapter 18

_This has been an interesting week. I chopped almost a foot off of my hair, so now it just comes to the bottom of my shoulder blades. I was tired of sitting on it. lol. every once in a while I get this creative streak and I was in a cooking frenzy. _

_I also started yet another Covenant story. That's 5 now that I have in my files. 2 of them are almost completed._

_Finally I am looking for someone who does videos for YouTube. I want to make some videos of the Covenant characters, but while I do know my way around a comp, I don't know it that well and my programming sucks for making videos, it's more geared to writing and text programming. I already have some songs picked out and some ideas. If anyone is interested or knows of someone, please let me know. Full credit will go to whoever does it._

There it was, the answer she was looking for. She read the passage over several times. It was almost too easy. There had to be a loop hole somewhere. Some kind of fine print at the bottom. She scanned through the book, several times and found nothing. It looked like exactly what was written, she had to do. Although it wasn't exactly a walk in the park and there would be some dangers to her, but it seemed, it was all there, in black and white. Corin weighed the options and it didn't take much to figure out, there was no other option. she carefully wrote down everything the book listed. She checked it over and when she was satisfied, she closed the book and put it back on it's shelf. She put all of the other books back, that she had pulled out and gathered the ones she brought. Her notes were in her purse already, complete, including cross references from other books. She exited the building and climbed into her car. She had a lot of work to do and only a limited time to do it. If everything was going to work, it needed to be done soon.

Payton tried calling once more. The phone went to voicemail for the hundredth time.

"Arggghh, she's not answering." She threw her phone on the bed.

"Maybe she's in an area, that doesn't have great reception?" Sarah tried to help.

"You're a genius Sarah." Payton jumped up and hugged the blonde.

"I am?"

"There are a few places that don't get good reception in this town, but only one or two that Corin would go to."

"The Colony houses?" Kate asked.

"Bingo! Come on, let's go. We'll call the guys on the way." The three girls ran for Sarah's car and were on their way. Kate called Pogue and told him what they thought. He said he would tell the rest of the guys and meet them there. He also told her they would have to go and get Reid from Nicky's first. Kate told the girls and Payton said nothing.

The room was dark, but the torches flared to life as Payton walked down the stairs. Sarah waited for the guys by the door and Kate was beside Payton. She looked around the room, seeing if she could find any clues. It was plain to see, Corin was no longer there, but maybe they could find out what she was doing.

Payton closed her eyes and concentrated on the room. She heard foot steps coming down the stairs and Kate shushing them.

"Corin has been here. She left not too long ago."

"How can you tell? Everything looks the same."

"She left part of her magical signature here, it's still pretty fresh, which means, she was here recently. I saw with in the last 2 hours. She tried to cover it up a bit, so she could have been here as early as 15 minutes ago, but she was definitely here."

"Do you know what she was doing?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Whatever it was, she doesn't want anyone finding out about it. She used some serious cleaning spells to cover her tracks."

"What are cleaning spells?" Kate asked.

"Spells that someone can use to cover their tracks. Hide what they were really doing. Everyone leaves a signature behind. When they touch anything, they leave their finger prints. People who have magic also leave a magical trace behind. Only someone else who is magic can pick up on it. You can clean your signature from objects. If it's strong enough, you can completely erase your signature. Corin isn't strong enough to completely erase hers, although by the time she ascends, she will be, but she can lead us on a merry chase for a while."

"Maybe if some of us helped. Pogue and I have ascended already, so we should be strong enough, right?"

"In theory, yes, but it also takes at least a year of hard practice to be able to pick up on signatures and unless you have been practicing this last year, you won't be strong enough. I'm not even strong enough to pick up Corin's signature, when she's erased it this good."

"So, we're back to square one?"

"Not necessarily. We know she came here, looking for something and she must have found it because she would still be here, if she hadn't. I think we need to figure out what it was she found."

"That's easier said then done." Sarah looked around the room. It was filled with books, antiques and a lot of junk.

"Ok, why don't we divide up and look around." Kate grabbed Sarah and Payton's arms and headed towards the book shelves.

It was almost an hour later, that Payton slammed down another book, making the rest of the people in the room jump.

"God, Pay, do you have to do that every time? Why are you slamming books down anyway?" Pogue asked.

"These are the books that Corin has looked through." She pointed to a pile of at least 20 or more books.

"We've gone through every book on the book shelf and these are the ones. Now we just need to go through the books and figure out what she is looking for." The others sat down at the table and each grabbed a book.

"Do you have any clue what we're looking for?" Sarah questioned as she flipped through.

"No clue. Maybe we should try and figure out what all of these books are about and see if we can go from there." Payton shrugged.

"Well mine is about spells and curses." Kate said aloud.

"Mine's got some history of Ipswich and the surrounding areas." Caleb answered.

"Mine's got all kinds of potions and weird ingredients in it." Sarah wrinkled her nose as she read a particular page.

Pogue looked at his sister and said, "mine's about demons and hell."

"Mine too, but it's specifically about the kings and princes of hell and some of their not so nice aspects." Tyler grimaced.

Reid was still looking through his. Everyone waited for him to finish. When he looked up he said, "counter spells and curses."

"And mine's about summoning demons and receiving power."

"Maybe she's trying to become really powerful?" Tyler asked. Payton, Reid and Caleb all glared at him.

"Well, you can't blame me for thinking that. Most of the books are along those lines."

"What about the rest of the books? Are they any different?"

"No, they're pretty much the same too, just different titles and authors. Well except for this one. It's about Shades and Shadows, but other than that." Payton slumped down in her chair.

"What can't we see. I know it's right here in front of us." She scrubbed her hands across her face and laid her head on the table.

Corin raced into the tiny shop. She had 15 minutes before it closed. She pulled out her list and began filling the basket with what she needed. Despite the near closing time, she carefully picked out everything she needed. Examing each thing for freshness and quality. She made her way to the counter, where a lady was waiting for her.

"Get everything you needed dear?"

"Yes, sorry for holding you up."

"Not a problem. Let's see here. My, we have something very powerful here. Are you sure you know what you're doing? Most of these things are not to be dabbled with."

"Very sure. I've grown up with this." The older woman smiled and nodded. She could tell the young girl knew what she was doing, just by the way she had picked out some of the ingredients. Some people who dabbled, came in, picked up the biggest and healthiest looking pieces. Some of the things in her store were their best when they were tiny and shrivelled. She rang up the purchase and waved to the girl as she left. The lady silently prayed to the gods, that whatever the girl was doing, she would be successful, because no one came in and bought those things to do something for themselves.

_nice warm freshly baked chocolate chip cookies to whoever can figure out what Corin is up to. She sure has a lot on her plate right now and being alienated from her friends may not help matters._


	19. Chapter 19

_here is another one for all you wonderful little readers. i thought for a while that my muse for this story had run off, but it turns out she was just in bed, having one big orgy, with all four sons!! now that i've gotten her straigtened out and told her she was never to do that again, at least not without me being there too, i think we'll be good till the end of the story. she did say she got some very good ideas though. lol_

Corin sat in the little clearing. It was almost 2 am and she had an hour left to prepare everything. Tonight was the night, it would all come together, tonight. The others had tried to reach her, but she ignored the ringing of her phone. It had gotten so bad, she eventually turned it off. There could no distractions and they were all distractions. If they even had a clue of what she was planning on doing, they would stop her.

She laid everything out, exactly where it was supposed to go. She laid everything she would need to use, within arms reach. She didn't need to go searching for things, while she was concentrating. She needed it to all be done. The last hour she was to spend that time, meditating. Looking around the clearing, one last time, she sat down and closed her eyes.

The images swirled around. They were a jumbled mess. Corin needed to organize them all. She started slowly, with the ones she knew. She placed them into simple categories. Once that was done, she went onto ones that were unfamiliar, again placing them into simple categories. Done, she checked over the unfamiliar ones, just in case. There were a few that she ended up putting into the familiar section. She went back to the familiar section and started to sort them into more detail. She had to be absolute certain she picked the right ones. Too many and she wouldn't be able to concentrate on them all, too few and something would be left out and that was not acceptable to Corin. She had wondered a couple of times, if she should have asked Payton to help her, but quickly dismissed it. Payton would have said yes in a second, but she couldn't do that to her. She had a loving boyfriend, she was popular in school and had a brother who cared for her. Corin knew that Caleb cared, it was just different. It seemed lately, more and more, Caleb was worried with image of the curse. He was almost at the point of being paranoid. Corin could understand his worry. After watching his father age before his eyes, it would scare anyone, but both Corin and Payton had tried, unsuccessfully, to tell him they would not be affected that way, they did not age. He argued, how did they know? They hadn't even ascended yet and there wasn't any information on females with the power. They didn't know how they knew, they just did. It was like they were an exception to the rules. They weren't even supposed to be there at all and Corin's vision the one night had confirmed that.

She took a deep breath and started. The chant was simple enough and before long, the ground started to shake, just like in her vision. The ground fell away, in front of her and the heat flared up. Corin had the urge to flinch away from the heat, but she stayed still. She changed the chant and started the second one. The shadow loomed before her and Corin held back a gag. The smell that surrounded it was overwhelming. She steeled herself and then spoke.

"I have summoned you, to offer you a trade, in exchange for a favour."

The creature seemed to be interested and it spoke in a low rumbling voice,

"Continue."

"There are some low level daemons after us, called Shadows. They also call themselves Shades. They are a threat and I want them taken care of forever, so they will never bother us again."

"They do only what they need to, to survive."

"I am only doing what I need to, to help everyone I know survive." Corin countered. The creature drew closer and Corin stood her ground.

"You do not flinch, even though you are afraid. Impressive." The creature seemed to look her over with interest.

"Of course I am afraid, but I also know that I need to do this. I want everyone I know protected."

"If I granted this, you could easily use it to protect every human."

"I will make you a promise, it will only be used to protect my friends and family. Everyone else is fair game to the Shades."

"Why should I believe the word of a human?"

"You shouldn't. Instead believe the word of a witch." The creature nodded.

"I will grant it." Corin sighed in relief. That was one problem down. The next one would be much harder.

"You have something else to ask me?"

"Yes. It is another favour."

"You seem to be asking a lot from me today!"

"Yes, but I know of no others with the power to grant it." The creature swelled for a moment and then looked at her.

"You are right, but this one will cost you."

"I am willing to pay. In fact I propose a trade."

"I am intrigued."

"You grant me this request, fully and completely and I will give you what I have."

"What you have? You are only a mortal, a human mortal at that. What could you have that I could possibly want?"

"My powers and my virginity."

The creature stopped and stared.

"You would willingly give them both up to me?"

"Only if you grant me my request, fully, completely."

"This has to be a trick some how. No one would willingly give those up. What are you not telling me? Has another already had you?"

"No, no other has ever had my body."

"Fine, I accept. What is your request?"

"I want the curse that was placed on our families, lifted. I don't want it to be gone for a little while, I want it to be gone forever. No more curse, but I want the power and magic to remain and the use of it."

"That is a lot to ask."

"I am offering a lot in return."

"I like you. You are not like normal humans. They usually cower in fear and stutter and tremble. Even though you are afraid, you speak to me, with respect. Name your families and I will grant it."

"Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Simms."

"There was a request made of the opposite for those families, not too long ago."

"Yes. The men who made it, had no right to. They were not of those bloodlines. Their purpose was to destroy the families."

"I am aware of that and even though I granted their request, I also cursed them too. If you check any records, you will see, the families that were there that night, are no more. I granted the request for no more females in the bloodlines they named, but in theirs, I gave only females. None of the men ever produced a son after that. Any sons that were born to them already, died before they could father children of their own. Their bloodlines are gone."

"Thank you for that." The creature looked startled that she had thanked him.

"Since the curse was not mine originally, I will need to go to the source. I will be back soon."

"I will listen for you. When you need me, just call." The creature nodded and disappeared. Corin took a deep breath and sagged in relief. Everything had gone perfectly. She did not speak the demon's name during the whole ordeal. That meant, he could not trick her or capture her, unwillingly. She had also extracted a promise from him. Once a demon made a promise, they had to stick to it. They could manipulate the promise, but not the general idea and that's why Corin made sure to word everything perfectly. She left nothing for chance. She stood up on wobbly legs and gathered everything up. She wasn't sure if she would need everything tonight, so she brought it. She would need to keep everything close by, for when she was called.

She drove to the house and saw most of the lights on. There were also several cars in the drive. She parked the car and braced herself for an onslaught of questions. She would tell as close to a version of the truth, without telling the whole truth. Putting a smile on her face, she opened the front door.


	20. Chapter 20

_I am still looking for someone who can do videos on YouTube._

_On another note, I have a poll for all of my readers. For my next story that I will be posting, I want to find out, **which one do you want me to post next?**_

**_1. Tyler meets a very unusal girl, that is even more than anyone ever thought. title: It's All In a Name_**

**_2. Four girls come to Spenser and the guys are caught up in the drama. title: Guardians of Ipswich_**

**_3. This one is a bit of a cross between The Covenant and National Treasure, but focuses more on Covenant plot line. title: Moonlit Poetry_**

_Let me know which one you would like me to post next. You can vote by title or number. I have others on the go also, but these three have the most written for them. Thanks so much!_

**_CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP_**

Corin walked into school and made her way to first class. The others hadn't gotten much out of her the night before and she was going to keep it that way. She sat down next to Payton, who leaned over and asked,

"where the hell were you?"

"needed to clear my head!" Corin shrugged, hoping Payton would drop it, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I've been trying to reach you. So has everyone else." Payton looked at Corin and raised her eyebrow.

"I know, I have all the messages on my phone. Don't you think that was a little excessive, taking turns calling me?"

"No, we were all worried. Especially Reid and Caleb."

"Caleb was only worried because he has to be. I'm his sister. Reid doesn't have a right to be worried."

Payton gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about? He's your boyfriend, of course he's allowed."

Corin chuckled. "I can see he forgot to inform you of a recent development. We are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, the ride is over and it was fun while it lasted, according to him. So he doesn't have that right." Corin turned back to the front and ignored Payton the rest of the class.

The bell rang and Payton grabbed Corin's arm.

"You need to stop running and let us help. What the hell is it you're doing? Come on Cor, you've never held out on me before." Payton was pleading with Corin.

Corin took a deep breath and thought about telling Payton. She was her best friend after all, but then she knew Payton would be torn apart keeping her secret and wanting to protect her. Corin decided it would be best to leave her out of all this.

"I've needed some time to figure things out and I know you want to help, but this is something I need to do on my own." Corin smiled at Payton, hoping she bought her story, for now. She knew it would only satisfy Payton for a little while, but she hoped it would be long enough to finish what she needed to do.

Corin walked into her next class and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**_CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP_**

Payton was walking towards the lunch room and thinking about the conversation she had with Corin earlier. She saw all four boys sitting at the table and she bee lined for them. She tapped Reid on the shoulder and when he turned around, she pulled back her fist and clocked him in the jaw. He fell off his chair and stared at her from the floor. The other three sons stood up and looked between the two.

"What the hell?" Pogue asked his sister.

"Ask him what he said to Corin."

"What did you say to her?" Caleb was now on the same side of the table as Reid, helping him up.

Reid reached into his backpack and pulled out a paper and pen and quickly wrote something. Caleb picked it up and read it.

"What do you mean, just like I wanted?" Reid rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper again. When he was done, he handed it back, grabbed his backpack and left.

"Where's he going?" Tyler asked. Caleb looked up from the paper and said,

"probably the nurse. He thinks Payton broke his jaw." He then turned to Payton.

"Why would he think that I wanted him and Corin to break up? That I didn't want them together? I said I would back off and I have. I was actually starting to think that they could be good for each other."

"Did you tell them that? You weren't exactly Mr. Supportive-of-the-whole-thing. In fact, I remember you had quite a few things to say against the matter and that was the last Reid and Corin heard about it. Well except for that time you offered Reid some half assed advice about your sister." Payton glared at him.

Caleb scratched the back of his head and gave half a smile.

"I guess I was kind of being a prick to them, wasn't I?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Caleb shook his head.

"You need to talk to them and tell them, you are ok with this and you had better be convincing!" Caleb nodded this time.

"You also need to find out what the hell Corin is up to, cause she sure as hell, ain't telling me."

"I'll see what I can find out." Caleb stood up and Pogue followed. Tyler took Payton's hand in his and pulled her out the doors.

"You know, sometimes you scare me."

"Is that right?"

"Yep, but it's kind of sexy how you get all in charge and everything."

"Really, well I may just be persuaded to be 'all in charge' later on tonight." Payton kissed Tyler on the cheek and headed to class, leaving a stunned Tyler standing there.

**_CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP_**

It had been almost a week since Corin had made her request and the others still weren't letting off. She tried to avoid them, but there were so damn many of them, it was almost impossible. The one good thing, was her and Reid were talking again. He apologized and even went and bought her flowers, that he gave her at school each day. She wanted to get back together with him so badly, but she couldn't, not until after. If things didn't work out with what she had planned, she didn't want to leave Reid a boyfriend widower. She knew that term didn't make any sense, but it was the best way she could describe it.

She was sitting in her English Lit class, when she felt a tingling sensation running up and down her spine. She knew what this meant. There was still almost 45 minutes left in the class. She raised her hand and asked to be excused. The teacher hesitated at first, then she brought out the big guns. Female problems. The teacher couldn't excuse her fast enough. It helped that he was younger and came from an all male family, so that subject was very taboo with him.

Corin raced down the hall to her car. In the class, Payton watched as she left, a very puzzled look on her face.

**_CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP_**

Payton stumbled out class and practically ran to her locker. Well moved as fast as she could, with the pains she was getting throughout her body. She leaned into her locker and saw her brother and his friends coming towards her.

"Hey, Pay. Ready to go?" When Pogue got closer, he noticed his sister's flushed face.

"What's wrong"

"Corin. She left earlier. Gave some lame ass excuse about female problems and bolted."

Reid interrupted her, "it's not that time yet." He looked puzzled for a minute and then added,

"is it?"

"No and that's when I got suspicious. She should know that I would realize she was lying. It's too soon for that."

Tyler looked at her puzzled now and asked, "what do you mean too soon?"

Pogue scoffed and said, "well you see Ty, when a girl reaches a certain age..."

Payton smacked him upside the head and glared. Tyler's cheeks were slightly red, but he just shook his head.

"He was actually very smart for asking that. Corin is kind of irregular."

"What do you mean?" Caleb interrupted this time.

"If you would all shut up for a minute, I could tell you." She was met with silence.

"Whenever Corin gets one of her migraines, she usually doesn't have a period for a good two months or so. There was even one time, it was almost four months. The migraines put her whole body out of whack. Especially if they come with a transformation. Since she only transformed a couple of weeks ago, it will be too early."

"Maybe her body is getting used to everything?" Tyler tried suggesting.

"After five years of being on the same routine? No, she's up to something else."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Yes, we do. At least I do. Before she left I put a detection spell on her. Class was almost finished when I started feeling faint, like I had just been put through a thorough work out."

"So, this spell, lets you feel what she's feeling?"

"Kind of. In effect, yes, I feel what she's feeling, but to a lesser degree."

"So she is feeling really tired? Maybe she is working out or something." Caleb was trying to understand it all and at the same time, was getting really worried about his sister. Looking around at his brothers, didn't help. Pogue was doing the usual, of trying to make sure Caleb was alright. Tyler and Payton were holding onto one another and Reid, he was standing there, alone, looking completely lost. That was a look that Caleb had never seen on the blonde Son before. It frightened him.

"No, she's not tired physically. Whatever she's doing, it's draining her magically."

"You don't suppose she's fighting those Shadow thingys, by herself?" Pogue watched his sister.

"No, she's not fighting. It's almost as if she's letting it happen."

"Chase." Caleb hissed out the name.

"No, it's not another witch. I can't tell exactly what, but I know for certain, it's not him."

"Can you keep feeling what she's feeling?"

Payton chuckled, "as long as she's still got her magic or she's still alive."

"Keep in contact with her. We need to find her. Something doesn't feel right." This was the first time Reid had spoken. Payton nodded her head and followed the rest out of school.

"You should maybe call Sarah and Kate. They've been really worried too." Both Caleb and Pogue pulled out their cells.

Caleb pulled into his drive, with Tyler's hummer and Pogue's bike right behind him. He climbed out and shut the door. He heard the hummer door open and then a yell,

"Shit, Pay!" Caleb turned around just in time to see Payton fall head first out of the large vehicle. Pogue made it to her just in time, to save her from smacking her head on the ground. She was screaming and crying. Totally incoherent.

"Pay." Tyler was around the truck the next instant.

"Come on. Let's get you inside. What happened?" Pogue carried her in. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and she was clutching to Pogue's school shirt. He handed her gently to Tyler, whom she immediately grabbed onto.

"What is it?" Tyler sat in the chair, rubbing her back.

"Corin. I can't feel her anymore. Nothing!"

The room froze in complete silence.

"What do you mean?" Reid's voice sounded full of fear. Something that none of the Sons every wanted to hear again from the blonde Son.

"I can't feel her anymore. There is nothing. Where I used to feel her, it's black. Nothing."

Tyler spoke up before things got too out of control.

"Is there anyway, she could be blocking you?"

"There is a small possibility, but it would take a lot of strength, something she was running low on."

"Is there any other way to try and find her?"

"There is one other way. I could do and astral search for her. It would almost completely drain me and it also makes me violently sick."

"I don't want you to go through that. There must be some other way." Reid ran his hands through his hair and paced.

Payton bit her lip and then shut her eyes. She could hear the guys asking her what she was doing, then when realization dawned, yelling at her to stop. She didn't hear anymore as her mind left her body. A few seconds later, her hearing came back. She looked at the room below her and saw Tyler trying to shake her and the others helping. She swooped down and stood between them and herself. They stopped and stared. She knew they could see her image floating in front of them and she smiled at their stunned expressions. She lifted into the air and took off out the window. She concentrated on Corin and was pulled across the town, to a clearing in the woods, behind the old Putnam barn. There she saw Corin, on the ground and a large demon looking thing, hovering over her. Corin was laying lifeless on the ground. Payton knew there was nothing she could do for her in this form, so she concentrated once again and was pulled back to the house. She slid into her body and sat up with a gasp. Tyler nearly dropped her and then pulled her tight to him.

"Don't you ever fucking to that to me again." The others surrounded her.

"Clearing, woods, barn." was all she managed to get out before saying sorry and then violently puking all over the front of everyone, including herself and then fainting to the ground. It was so sudden, that she pulled Tyler down with her.

**_Don't forget to vote for the poll above!! and review, please!_**


	21. Author's Note Please Read!

This is to let everyone know that my hard drive completely crashed on me last night and my computer won't even turn on now. I am on a public comp, right now, to let you know I'm not sure how long it will be until I can get the next chapter up. I have it completely written already, but as it is on the hard drive, I can't retrieve it and I don't have the time to rewrite it on the public comp (they have time limits for use!!). I am taking my comp to the store, so they can retrieve my hard drive files, but they told me it could take a few weeks, as they are swamped with back to school comp cleanings, updates, repairs, etc. Please be patient and continue to vote in the poll. I promise this will not be abandoned and as soon as I get my files back, it will be up. I will also be storing everything on my zip drive. It figures my stories are some of the only things I don't have on my zips! LOL. Thanks again to all of those who have reviewed so far. You are greatly appreciated and very much loved.


End file.
